Corazon Perverso
by fanny Bonnie
Summary: Un Joven que lo ha tenido todo lucha contra un sentmiento que nunca habia conocido. Sera amor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí estoy de Nuevamente dejando un proyecto nuevo a su consideración. Les advierto que en esta nueva historia, la cual tiene de protagonistas a nuestra pareja consentida, Ranma no es precisamente el bueno de la historia. No quiero adelantar más así que los invito a leer y espero ansiosa sus opiniones y sugerencias.

**Disclaimers: los personajes principales no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro. **

Para entendernos:

- dialogos entre personajes.

"" pensamientos de los personajes.

&& Cambio de escena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Perverso Corazón.**

Capitulo 1.-

Si, si…. Este fin de semana viajo – dijo el joven haciendo una pausa y tomando un trago más de su copa-

Pues déjame decirte que no envidio nada tu posición Ranma o debo decir su alteza real- dijo un joven de cabello negro y gafas -en tono burlón y alzando su copa a manera de deferencia-

Deja ya las bromas Mousse odio tener que hacer esto, pero mis padres me esperan y no puedo eludir durante más tiempo mis responsabilidades – dijo el joven Príncipe poniendo un rostro de total seriedad dejando a su amigo mudo… tan solo unos instantes, ya que Mousse se relajo al escuchar la risa descarada de Ranma.

¡Maldición Ranma por un segundo creí que hablabas enserio!

¿Mouse a que taberna de cuarta me trajiste? Decía el joven de la trenza mientras miraba asqueado a su alrededor, es realmente inconcebible ¡Nadie ha venido llenar mi copa de nuevo!

Espera y veras mi querido Príncipe, aquí no solo tienen el mejor vino que hayas probado sino también a las mejores mujeres.

Eso espero Mousse porque esta noche no quiero ver vacía mi copa ni un solo instante y en verdad te digo amigo, quiero a la mejor hembra de esta pocilga para montarla toda la noche.

¡La tendrás amigo… la tendrás!

Y ambos jóvenes chocaron sus copas brindando por los días de fiesta y libertinaje que tenían por delante, pues Ranma aún no tenia deseos de llegar a su hogar y asumir la vida tan aburrida que le esperaba, así que decidió quedarse unos días mas en una pequeña ciudad cercana al puerto donde desembarco. Lo único en su cabeza en ese momento era divertirse y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una mujer miraba ansiosa, desde su ventana, los extensos valles verdes a su alrededor. Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su hijo, le habían comunicado que el joven había desembarcado ya en las costas de su amado reino, solo era cuestión de días para verlo llegar a su hogar desde esa misma ventana. Continuo observando en silencio el paisaje a su alrededor; los valles se extendían a lo lejos hasta llegar a las faldas de una cadena montañosa tan elevadas que se podían ver sus cumbres nevadas la mayor parte del año. La zona sin embargo disfrutaba de un clima benévolo durante los meses de primavera, verano y aún entrado el otoño. El Inverno por el contrario solía ser corto pero muy cruel, los vientos provenientes del norte, que entraban por las costas, llegaban con la fuerza suficiente para provocar intensas tormentas de agua y nieve, debido en gran parte, a que las montañas no permitían que los vientos continuaran su camino, por el contrario, estas ocasionaban un efecto rebote haciendo que las tormentas se estacionaran en el mismo lugar hasta que la misma naturaleza se encargaba de mitigar su fuerza.

Un ruido en la puerta ocasiono que la Reina Nodoka saliera de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh Genma nuestro hijo llegará en unos días! ¡Me siento tan feliz! Aún no puedo creer como he podido vivir alejada tantos años de él. Mi pobre hijo, no quiero ni pensar lo duro que debió ser para él, separarse de nosotros y de su hogar para vivir en el extranjero. ¡Como lo he extrañado!

- Si mujer yo siento lo mismo que tú, aunque claro yo he tenido la fortuna de viajar y estar con él supervisando su educación y su entrenamiento. Pero piensa que todo este sacrificio ha sido por su bien, nuestro hijo debía instruirse y entrenarse para hacerle frente a sus responsabilidades como único heredero de este reino.

- Si, amado esposo eso lo se. Además, ahora más que nunca lo necesitamos, este reino es muy grande y tu mi querido esposo ya no eres tan joven y no podemos recargar todo el peso en nuestra General.

- Si amor, Akane es muy fuerte y ha llevado el mando de nuestro ejercito con gran éxito, nadie se ha atrevido a enfrentar nuestro ejercito desde que ella esta al mando. Tiene el respeto y la admiración de todo nuestro pueblo, pero, no sabemos cuanto tiempo más pueda seguir soportando tal presión, los enemigos son muchos y los aliados cada vez menos. Si bien es cierto que estamos en tiempos de paz, esta, es tan frágil que tarde o temprano se podría romper. Y por sobre todas las cosas deseo que mi único hijo, sangre de mi sangre, sea quien comande mi ejército y gobierne mis tierras.

- Y así será mi querido esposo, así será.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

General Tendo- saluda de manera protocolaria- una joven ataviada al estilo Ninja, su vestidura era de un gris oscuro y cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La tela era de un material elástico que se adhería a su cuerpo y sobre este usaba una armadura que cubrían su pecho y una especie de casco protegía su cabeza.

No hacen falta tanto protocolo soldado estamos solas aquí.

Lo siento Akane, solo venia a dejar mi armadura y las espadas para que el peón les de mantenimiento.

Si, yo hago lo mismo, aunque no dejare mi daga ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, no me gustaría que cualquiera pusiera sus manos en ella y la maltratara.

Ukyo se quitaba lentamente la armadura como demorando el tiempo a propósito, quería desesperadamente confirmar los rumores que había escuchado y solo la General Tendo podía aclarar sus dudas. Solo que no se atrevía a preguntar directamente.

Akane la observaba entre desconfiada y divertida sabia muy bien que era lo que la mujer deseaba saber.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien que Akane?

- ¿Que es lo que quieres saber? Me lo vas a decir o me vas a tener toda la noche aquí.

- ¿Es verdad que pronto llegara su alteza?

- Si, eso me han dicho, el Príncipe llegara en un par de días- contesto secamente-

- Y dime Akane ¿Sabes como es? ¿Es Guapo?

- No lo se Ukyo. Lo único que se, por lo que decían los sirvientes en el palacio, es que era un niño muy caprichoso, orgulloso y un tanto malvado; supongo que lo normal en un niño consentido que tenía a cientos de sirvientes a su disposición día y noche.

- Pero la gente cambia conforme va madurando.

- Tal vez si Ukyo, aunque eso lo descubriremos con su llegada cuando asuma su puesto como Capitán General del Ejercito. Y cuando ocupe el trono claro.

- Significa entonces Akane que tú estarás directamente bajo su cargo

- Significa que yo seré su General tal como lo soy de su padre el Rey.– dijo la joven fingiendo una sonrisa-

- Y eso no te molesta

- No, en lo absoluto ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- Prácticamente te quitara todo el poder para que lo asuma él

- No me quitara poder Ukyo, el Príncipe asumirá el puesto que hoy ocupa su padre el Rey. Y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- Sí claro, seguramente será así. – Vamos ya – que el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido realmente duro y muero de hambre.

- Si, ve adelantadote que yo terminare de guardar estas armas y me voy derecho a la cocina que también muero de hambre.

- Muy bien te espero en la cocina - contesto la chica- con una sonrisa picara al ver satisfecha su curiosidad.

- Akane comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el palacio una vez que hubo terminado su faena. "se me hizo tarde con el entrenamiento y no termine para la hora de la cena, la Reina seguro estará molesta conmigo."- pensó Akane- y dando un suspiro entro al palacio por la parte de atrás se dirijo hacia la cocina, al menos ese día cenaría tranquila y no en el salón familiar como se había empeñado la Reina que lo hiciese desde su llegada a palacio. Después de cenar se iría directo a descansar ese día realmente había sido agotador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los Reyes estaban realmente consternados ante la actitud de su hijo, la corte que enviaron a recibirlo fue enviadas de regreso por el joven tan solo con una carta donde les informaba que tenia asuntos que arreglar y que demoraría 3 o 4 días más en llegar al palacio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo el reino esperaba expectantes la llegada del heredero al trono nadie lo conocía en persona y muy pocos apenas lo recordaban, solo sus padres quienes periódicamente viajaban para visitarlo y supervisar su enseñanza eran los únicos que habían visto su rostro. Su padre fue el que mas veces viajo para ver a su hijo motivo por el cual el reino durante largos periodos de tiempo era gobernado por la Reina Nodoka. El Rey Genma Saotome tenia plena confianza en ella y en su mano derecha la General Tendo quien era hija de su mas preciado amigo y primo segundo Soun Tendo legendario guerrero de ascendencia noble y dueños de grandes extensiones de tierras y riquezas. Tanto los Tendo como los Saotome eran los únicos herederos de la técnica antigua de combate libre. Técnica que Akane dominaba, además de ser una experta en armas y tácticas de guerra; ella comandaba el ejército con severidad y firmeza pero ante todo con justicia y respeto motivo por el cual tenía la lealtad de todo su pelotón. Por otra parte Akane gozaba del cariño y respeto incondicional de la reina Nodoka quien la veía como a la hija que nunca tuvo.

Akane había sido entrenada desde que dio sus primeros pasos en la técnica de combate libre y por demostrar sus excelentes habilidades físicas fue a ella a quien se le dio el honor de heredar la escuela de combate libre continuando así el legado familiar. A los 12 años fue llevada a palacio de los Saotome para cumplir una antigua promesa hecha por su familia. Y es en el seno de la familia real donde continúo su entrenamiento en el ejército y ahora a sus 20 años había llegado a convertirse en General del Ejecito por meritos propios.

Pero había un precio que pagar, al ser miembro del ejército se le estaba negado casarse, debía permanecer célibe mientras estuviera en el ejército. Ella había aceptado la condición sin dudar, claro que cuando acepto unirse al ejercito era apenas una niña, ahora que era una mujer no podía evitar peguntarse si hubiese sido feliz casada y con hijos, pero como todas la veces en que la duda asaltaba su mente se respondía así misma. "eso es algo que nunca sabrás".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma despertó desnudo y de inmediato noto que no estaba solo, de hecho, estaba muy bien acompañado por tres bellas damiselas, solo sonrió para sus adentros, no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido esos tres últimos días pero tampoco tenia interés en recordar. Se paro de inmediato ignorando a las mujeres que le suplicaban que volviera a la cama, se vistió y fue en busca de Mousse. No tardo mucho en localizarlo, al Salir de las habitaciones lo encontró aún bebiendo en compañía de otras bellas damas. Casi a empujones lo saco de la taberna y se dirigieron a la casa que habían alquilado desde su llegada de China. Mousse en cuanto toco su cama cayo en coma; Ranma por su parte también se dirigió a su cama, debía tratar de dormir ya que en pocas horas para su desgracia debía partir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden pronto llegaría el Príncipe y tendría que rendirle cuentas. La verdad era que no le agradaba mucho esa idea, deseaba que las cosas no cambiaran, ella trabajaba muy bien con el Rey y este confiaba plenamente en ella o al menos eso pensaba hasta el día que le dio la noticia de que le cedería el trono a su hijo y con este todo su poder. No entendía porque el empecinamiento del su majestad por cederle todo el poder a su primogénito ¡Prácticamente un desconocido! Al joven Príncipe lo habían enviado desde muy niño a viajar por china y las tierras del continente para prepararse para su futuro, pero el chico no conocía nada del reino que estaba próximo a heredar. Confiaba a los dioses que fuera un buen gobernante, había mucho poder en juego, los Reinos colindantes eran muy ricos y hambrientos de poder. Aunque ahora estaban en paz, esta estaba afianzada por hilos muy frágiles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sabia que el camino de regreso seria arduo y con la reseca que llevaba aún peor, los tres días seguidos de fiesta le estaban haciendo estragos justo en ese momento. Se maldijo así mismo por haber huido del sequito que envío su padre a recibirlo, si se hubiera quedado con ellos al menos estaría viajando en un cómodo carruaje y no en un caballo tan terco como él. Pero por otra parte, si se hubiera quedado con ellos no hubiese podido ir a divertirse con su amigo Mousse. "El muy cretino se quedo más tiempo en ese pequeño poblado para seguir su fiesta ¡ja! ya lo echaran a patadas e ira a buscarme"

"¡Demonios el malestar no cesa!"- dijo tocándose la cabeza el joven Príncipe- considero que tal vez seria adecuado parar en algún lugar para descansar un poco y después seguir su camino.

Al cabo de unas horas llego a una posada, en realidad no estaba tan lejos de Palacio de hecho estaba como a medio día de camino, pero no podía llegar ante sus padres con semejante pinta y oliendo a alcohol barato, así que decidió que debía descansar primero y retomar su camino a primera hora de la mañana. Entro y pidió una habitación, por suerte, el se había marchado del Reino tan chico que nadie lo reconocería ahora, pero por si acaso cubrió su cabeza y no le dio la cara al mesonero. No tenia estomago para cenar así que fue directamente a su habitación a descansar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El pueblo organizaba una serie de festividades para darle la bienvenida a su Príncipe. Dichas festividades consistían en bailes y cenas de galas, además de torneos de artes marciales en donde los miembros del ejército harían gala de su poderío y majestuosidad.

Tanto en el pueblo como en el palacio reinaba el caos y trabajaba a marchas forzadas desde la madrugada para tener listos los más exquisitos manjares para agasajar al recién llegado. El joven príncipe había enviado una nota avisando a sus padres que llegaría al atardecer.

Eran cerca de las 10am y el palacio se había convertido un manicomio todos corrían, gritaban y daban ordenes que nadie parecía acatar. Akane decidió que como ella no tenia manera de ayudar y menos con lo relacionado a la comida, se le tenia estrictamente prohibido acercarse siquiera a las ollas con agua, todo por algunos incidentes que no pasaron a mayores en sus frustrados intentos por aprender a cocinar. Por tanto, considero que era buen momento para irse a nadar un poco a la cascada para liberar la tensión que había acumulado durante tantos días de extenuante entrenamiento para después irse a preparar y recibir a su majestad como era debido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Había calculado mal llegaría mucho antes de lo previsto"- pensaba el joven soberano- Esa noche había dormido como un roble y el desayuno, el cual para su sorpresa, estuvo exquisito considerando que era bastante sencillo pero lo suficientemente consistente para darle la energía que necesitaba. Después de asegurarse que su caballo también hubiese descansado y comido, emprendió la partida a tan buen ritmo que estaba muy próximo a llegar. Sonrío de medio lado al pensar que sus padres seguramente estarían molestos al descubrir que hizo el viaje de regreso solo y a caballo, no con el carruaje y el sequito que habían mandado por el a recibirlo al llegar de china. Odiaba que la gente tratara de controlarlo.

Siguió su camino durante un par de leguas más hasta que finalmente noto que se acercaba al bosque cercano al palacio, si, recordaba ese lugar, si su memoria no fallaba ahí en medio del bosque debía de haber una cascada de aguas termales. De niño adoraba jugar ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane aún sumergida en las aguas termales descansaba placidamente, sabía que debía apresurarse se había tardado más de lo debido y ahora debía correr, pero era tan reconfortante estar ahí. Esa cascada estaba escondida en medio de una zona boscosa dentro de los terrenos del palacio, por tanto, muy pocos tenían acceso a ese lugar y ella era una de las privilegiadas. La cascada provenía de un ojo de agua termal que nacía en lo alto de un monte y el agua descendía suavemente sobre rocas talladas por la fricción de una altura de 4 metros y en su base formaba una especie de alberca de aguas termales. El lugar se había convertido en su sitio favorito, suspiro profundamente y salio lentamente del agua, estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamiento que no advierto que alguien se aproximaba a ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Unos enormes brazos la rodearon por la espalda y sintió la respiración entrecortada de alguien que hacia un esfuerzo por sujetara.

- ¿Que hace una jovencita tan sola por aquí?- le escucho decir

A ella le bastaron solo unos segundos para liberarse del agarre de su opresor, tomar sus armas y arrinconar al sujeto colocando su katana contra el cuello del desconocido y su daga clavándose en su costado, el tipo no tuvo mas opción que alzar sus manos con un ademán de rendición aunque nunca se inmuto ni dejo de verla fijamente a los ojos ¡ese cretino! Estaba a punto de morir y sonría tan cínicamente.

- ¿Jovencita quien es usted y que demonios cree que hace?- dijo lo anterior con furia contenida-

- Lo que yo haga no es de su incumbencia señor y ¡La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo! ¿Quien es usted y que hace aquí?

Me encantaría quedarme a responder… pero… La verdad es que no me da la gana responderle nada…. Diciendo esto... El joven realizó un movimiento rápido liberándose del agarre de la chica e inmediatamente trato de desarmarla, pero ella logro maniobrar logrando conservar su katana pero no su daga. El intruso se la había quitado con suma facilidad.

Akane estaba realmente desconcertada ese maldito le había quitado su daga con mucha facilidad nunca nadie había podido siquiera aproximarse a ella y ese mal nacido no solo se había acercado a ella lo suficiente para apresarla sino que fue capaz de desarmarla ¡eso era simplemente imposible! ¡Como es posible que no haya sentido su presencia!

El joven aprovecho el momento de turbación de la joven para alejarse de ella y subir a su caballo, una vez montado en este le dijo mirándola cínicamente de pies a cabeza, me encantaría quedarme a jugar un poco más pero en palacio me esperan… ¡ah! Y más vale que se vista o se enfermara.

Akane enmudeció ella estaba desnuda, corrió a tomar su ropa mientras gritaba enfurecida -¡Maldito! ¡juro que voy a sacarle los ojos si se vuelve a poner sus ojos en mí!

Nadie me dice que hacer y que no hacer - le advirtió el joven con semblante retador- ahora debo irme pero le aconsejo que si tanto le disgusta que la vean no debería andar desnuda por ahí.

Diciendo lo anterior se marcho a todo galope

"¡Madito! Mil veces maldito"… "se llevo mi daga…no…no puedo permitirlo debo de encontrarlo, no puede andar diciendo por ahí que me desarmo. Sí eso llega a oídos del príncipe ella no soportaría la vergüenza y la humillación…si el Rey o el Príncipe se enteraban… no, no quería ni pensarlo". Se visto y corrió rumbo a palacio primero debía preparase para recibir al Príncipe ya averiguaría después quien era ese mal nacido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ranma iba a todo galope no sabía que le había molestado más si la actitud insolente de esa chiquilla o que le hubiese amagado tan fácilmente. Había luchado con hombres tres veces más grandes que ella y los había vencido sn ninguna dificultad. ¿Quien demonios era esa chiquilla insolente? ¡Maldición si que era buena luchando! y esa técnica era sin duda de combate libre… detuvo su caballo y echo un vistazo hacia atrás…Esa jovencita no parecía ser mayor que el, de hecho parecía apenas acercarse a los 20 años, se veía pequeña y frágil, pero… ¡peleaba como un hombre! Eso era muy extraño. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado apresuro su galope para llegar a palacio ¡Al mal paso darle prisa se dijo así mismo! Ya averiguaría quien era esa mujercita y ajustaría cuentas con ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane llego corriendo por la parte de atrás del castillo entro a un pasadizo que la llevaba directo a su habitación, al llegar ahí ya la esperaba su mucama para ayudarle a vestirse con su uniforme de gala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por desgracia para el Príncipe el hecho de llegar a Palacio no mitigo su contrariedad ya que al llegar a las afueras del castillo se encontró con tal barullo que nadie presto atención a su llegada, de hecho, un sirviente le grito por cruzarse en su camino. Ranma lo observó detenidamente tratando de memorizar su rostro, no sabía quien ere ese criado pero sin duda ese viejo era hombre muerto por semejante insolencia. Sin embargo el caos continuaba y a medida que llegaba a las puertas de palacio parecía aumentar, el mismo tuvo que atar su caballo en un árbol próximo a la entrada del palacio. Una vez dentro observó que cientos de personas deambulaban por el lugar, él parecía ser invisible nadie notaba su presencia. Atravesó el salón principal sorteando a los sirvientes que llevaban bandejas de comida hacia el comedor. Por una milésima de segundos se pregunto si se habría equivocado de palacio ya que apenas reconocía el lugar… observo detenidamente cada parte del salón preguntándose ¿Donde demonios estarían metidos sus padres? Hasta que su vista se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras, fue entonces que por fin vio un rostro conocido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El bullicio callo de pronto cuando escucharon la voz de la reina gritar con júbilo ¡Hijo! ¡Ya estas aquí!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane entraba al gran salón ataviada con su armadura cuando escucho a la Reina gritar de emoción y por inercia dirigió su vista hacia el punto donde la Reina corría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los sirvientes pararon al escuchar el chillido de la Reina, ocasionando con esto algunos accidentes y bandejas de comida regadas por los pisos. Mientras que una jovencita lamentaba su suerte ¡Que los dioses la partieran en mil pedazos! - pensaba-. El maldito bastardo que la había desarmado era nada más y nada menos que él Príncipe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin del primer capitulo. Espero que les guste mándenme sus comentarios.**

**Besos Bonnie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corazón Perverso**

**Capitulo 2.-**

"Ese palacio era una verdadera pesadilla cualquiera podía entrar y salir y nadie se enteraba"- pensaba Ranma con molestia- mientras observaba con desden la torpeza de los empleados. ¡Definitivamente las cosas tenían que cambiar! ¡Algunas cabezas iban a rodar y la de los encargados de seguridad las primeras sin duda!

Ranma estaba tan furioso que apenas saludo a su madre y le pidió que lo acompañara a sus aposentos, la soberana rápidamente le ordeno a la ama de llaves que pusiera orden y que preparara todo para servir la comida. Mientras seguía a su hijo, que ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras dejándola atrás, la Reina observo que su querida sobrina estaba en el salón y se dirigió a ella para solicitarle un favor.

- Akane avísale a su majestad que el Príncipe ya esta aquí- dijo la soberana con una mirada de suplica hacia la chica.

Ranma miro de reojo a la joven y de inmediato la reconoció "Así que se llama Akane"- pensó. Sin embargo siguió su camino sin más.

Al entrar a la habitación y una vez que las mucamas los dejaron solos, Ranma se giro para enfrentar enérgicamente a la Reina.

- ¡Por favor madre dime a que se debe todo ese caos allá abajo y dime por dios que no es así todo el tiempo! –vociferba Ranma sin ocultar su molestia-

- Hijo lo que observaste abajo no fueron más que los preparativos para agasajarte por tu llegada, la cual según tu carta seria esta tarde. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta no has sorprendidos en plena faena, porque como te explique, no te esperábamos tan temprano.

Ranma no respondió a eso, solo le dijo a su madre que deseaba asearse un poco y descansar que le pidiera a alguien que preparara su baño.

- Tu baño esta al lado de esta habitación, detrás de las cortinas encontraras la puerta. Seguramente esta listo, -agrego su madre- el ama de llaves ya había previsto que desearías asearte después de un viaje tan largo.

El solo sonrío de medio lado y se dirigió hacia el baño.

- Hijo te dejare para que te prepares y descanses un poco, la comida la serviremos en dos horas pero si antes quieres ver a tu padre… Él esta...

- Bien madre los veré dos horas- dijo el joven desapareciendo detrás de las cortinas que lo conducían a su baño privado.

* * *

Nodoka desahogaba su frustración con su esposo. Evidentemente su hijo no llego del mejor humor, pero de eso a tratarla de esa manera, ella realmente esperaba más efusividad por parte de él. Sin embargo se había portado tan frío y distante.

- Tranquila mujer tal vez solo esta cansado por el largo viaje- decía el Rey tratando de consolar a su esposa- sin embargo me desconcierta su actitud, talvez algo le molesto en el camino de regreso. Pero si es por eso, te aseguro que él es el único culpable. Quien le manda ignorar el carruaje y a la gente que mande a recibirlo. Odio que haga esas cosas, nuestro hijo es tan arrogante y voluntarioso. ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender que no puedo estar tranquilo si mi único hijo y heredero anda por ahí sin protección?! Tengo que hablar con el General tiene que asignarle una guardia permanente.

- No necesito protección padre ¡se cuidarme solo! – Dijo Ranma- entrando al salón privado de su padre.

- ¡Hijo dame un abrazo primero, saluda a tus padres como es debido! ya tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir si eso es lo que prefieres.

Ranma sonrío, su padre lo sacaba de sus casillas pero no podía estar enfadado mucho tiempo con el. Acto seguido se acerco a su madre abrazándola con ternura, mientras le besaba la mejilla y le decía que el viaje lo había puesto de mal humor e injustamente se había desquitado con ella. A la Reina por supuesto, solo le valió ese gesto para olvidar todas las majaderías de su hijo y llenarlo de besos.

- Hijo dime pero como es que has vuelto solo y ¿Donde esta Mousse? tenia entendido que se embarco contigo en China

Ranma tosió intencionalmente para darse tiempo y pensar en una escusa para su amigo.

- Padre…como te explico el…Mousse se quedo unos días más en la ciudad del puerto porque espera el siguiente barco…si eso, espera el próximo navío ya que tiene la tonta ilusión de que Xiang-pu lo aceptará de nuevo y le pedirá que vuelva con ella.

- Creí que Xiang-pu estaba comprometida con él ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué se rompió ese compromiso?

El Príncipe suspiro profundamente y ahora como iba a salir de esa…como le explicaba a su padre que Xiang-pu había despreciado a Mousse por él, nunca pensó que la joven china iba a encapricharse tanto, cuando el solo se divertía coqueteando con ella. Y que Mousse al darse cuenta se vengo de la mujer acostándose con su hermana menor Rin Rin o "¿fue Ran Ran? mmm a quien le importaba si eran iguales de ofrecidas de su hermana mayor". Situación que desato un gran escándalo y ambos jóvenes tuvieron que huir del lugar y después de algunos meses de viajar por otros países de oriente se llego el tiempo en el que Ranma debía regresar a asumir las riendas de su reino y Mousse decidió viajar con él.

- Pues padre- comenzó a explicar el Príncipe- al parecer Xiang-pu esta un poco confundida y Mousse decidió darle algo de tiempo, por eso viajo conmigo. Pero claro, tiene la esperanza de poder arreglar su situación. Pero descuida ya se cansara de esperar y vendrá en un par de días más- fue la única escusa que se le ocurrió al Príncipe para salir del paso.

El Rey estaba consternado "¡Que poca seriedad existía en la realeza China! menos mal que su hijo no acabaría mezclándose con ellos"

Los Reyes y su hijo continuaron hablando de algunos asuntos triviales del viaje y del palacio. Al poco tiempo el Rey le anuncio a Ranma que debía conocer a la persona que después de ellos era la más importante en el palacio.

Genma ordeno que llamaran al General del ejército.

- Hijo- comenzó a explicar Genma- te presentaré al general de nuestro ejercito, alguien de toda mi confianza debo agregar. En lo sucesivo tendrás que ver todos los asuntos de nuestra seguridad y el ejército con ella.

Ranma se exalto al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre. ¡Ella! –Exclamo – sin ocultar su consternación.

- Sí, Ella, nuestro General es una mujer – ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, la puerta principal se abrió y dejo ver la esbelta figura de una mujer ataviada al estilo ninja pero en color blanco y con la cara al descubierto, portaba además una especie de armadura cubriendo su pecho.

- Ranma ella es: Tendo Akane, la hija de mi querido primo segundo Soun Tendo y General de nuestro Ejercito

- Mucho gusto –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia-

El solo la miro con desden desde su asiento e hizo un semi-gesto como contestación

Ella temía que la confrontara por lo ocurrido en la cascada pero el parecía no reconocerla, es más, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla.

Bueno pasemos al comedor la comida esta servida -dijo Nodoka ante el notable silencio que reinaba en el salón.

Ranma se levanto sin decir nada ¡se moría de hambre!

Todos lo siguieron, pero el se detuvo por un segundo y dijo a su madre al ver que Akane los seguía.

- ¿Madre el General come con nosotros?

Akane sintió que se hundía en el piso, ella normalmente comía con ellos por órdenes de la Reina, pero era evidente que al Príncipe no le agradaban las muestras de confianza de su madre

-¡Claro que Akane comerá con nosotros! Exclamo la Reina. Además de ser el General del ejército ¡ES TU PRIMA! y es como una hija para mí.- agregó Nodoka- procurando sonar lo mas conciliadoramente posible pero era evidente que no le agradaban esos desplantes de su hijo.

- Prima tercera cierto... dijo Ranma con una sonrisa cínica mientras se detenía para abrir las puertas del comedor para las damas.

- Si Ranma tu prima tercera –sonrío la Reina tratando de disfrazar su molestia- pero al pasar por su lado lo fulmino con la mirada motivo por el cual Ranma decidió que era mejor dejar ese tema de momento…

Akane por su parte, paso por su lado erguida sin mirarlo ni agradecerle el gesto fingido de caballerosidad, algo le decía que su alteza no tenía ni una pizca de caballero.

Genma solo observaba en silencio la escena, conocía bien a su vástago, había pasado más tiempo con él que Nodoka. Ya había notado que deliberadamente ignoro a Akane y no solo eso, la menosprecio, su hijo era bastante soberbio, si, pero jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, realmente era algo extraño.

Cuando llegaron al comedor privado de la familia Real, lugar donde solían comer cuando no recibían visitas. Dispusieron los asientos de tal manera que Akane y Ranma quedaban frente a frente. Cosa que tenía bastante tensa a la joven, sin embargo el Príncipe parecía ni siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

Mientras esperaban en silencio que la comida fuese servida, Ranma analizaba mentalmente los recientes hechos… "El caos que había presenciado a su llegada eran los preparativos para recibirlo... Habría que ver si pasado los días había algo de orden odiaba tanto bullicio". "La chica de la cascada era ni más ni menos el General del que pronto seria su Ejecito y también era miembro de su familia. ¡La hija de Soun Tendo! claro eso explicaba porque la chica usara técnicas de combate libre. "¡Una mujer fue la heredera de los Tendo!" que desgracia para ellos. "No le agradaba esa chica, no podía confiar su ejercito a una mujer, ¡Como demonios hacia para que los hombres le obedecieran! ¡Y en que demonios pensaba su Padre al ponerla al frente del ejército! ¡Muchas cosas tendrán que cambiar!" – pensó-. Y la primera seria dejarle claro a esa mujer quien mandaba ahora.

* * *

La familia Tendo formaba parte de la nobleza, su familia era respetada por los pobladores de los alrededores. Vivían en las tierras de su propiedad ubicadas en los linderos del reino de los Saotome y colindantes con el reino de Ryugenzawa cuyos gobernantes eran el príncipe Shinnosuke y su abuelo. Sus tierras eran codiciadas por ambos reinos ya que eran tan extensas que bien podrían ser un reino independiente. Eso sin mencionar la enorme riqueza que poseian más el poder político que la familia adquierio al casar a sus dos hijas mayores con herederos de otros reinos.

Genma reconociendo la importancia jerárquica de la familia Tendo y valiéndose de los lazos familiares aseguro su alianza con ellos adoptando a Akane como su pupila. Ranma y Akane eran los únicos hederos de la técnica de combate libre y llevándose a la chica a vivir con ellos aseguraría que Soun no se sublevara en contra de ellos. Y dejaría a su hijo como heredero principal de la escuela de combate libre.

* * *

La comida transcurrió sin contratiempo, Ranma escuchaba a su madre sobre el palacio y como funcionaban las cosas por ahí, su padre le hablaba a grandes rasgos del reino y de las fiestas que el pueblo preparo con tanto esmero para su llegada. Ranma no pudo evitar el sentirse alagado sin embargo a su semblante no se asomo ninguna emoción. Akane por su lado, se mantuvo en silencio estaba muy molesta y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por que su ira no fuera evidente así que opto por mantenerse al margen de la conversación, en ese momento le pareció que era lo más adecuado.

Cuando la comida hubo terminado Akane se apresuro a disculparse y se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse el uniforme que usualmente usaba para entrenar, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a los patios de entrenamiento del castillo una vez ahí tomo su katana y se puso a practicar, al cabo de unos minutos se le unió el coronel Ryoga Hibiki; el joven se acerco y después de una reverencia comenzaron a luchar con sus espadas. El joven sabía que Akane dominaba la katana y que cuando entrenaba ella luchaba de verdad así que el debía poner toda su energía para mantenerse a su nivel. La lucha duro casi una hora y al terminar ambos se despidieron con una reverencia.

- ¡General permítame decirle que hoy estuvo intensa!-

- Gracias Coronel, hoy su nivel estuvo aceptable, es bueno tenerlo cuidando mis espaldas

- Yo… usted sabe que daría mi vida para protegerle…General…

Akane sonrío y le dijo:

- lo se y confío plenamente en usted.

Ambos se retiraron de los patios mientras que Akane fue a asearse Ryoga fue interceptado por un joven que lo miraba de pies a cabeza como examinándolo

- ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí? - cuestiono el Coronel asumiendo una pose defensiva.

- Descanse Coronel- ordeno Ranma- pero debo decir que aunque me agrada su actitud defensiva en lo sucesivo tenga más respeto al dirigirse a mí.

- Pero quien...

- Soy Ranma Saotome hijo del Rey y por tanto Capitán General del Ejército, del cual entiendo es usted coronel.

- Lo siento su alteza le aseguro que este lamentable error no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero –contesto Ranma y siguió su camino pero continuo hablando obligando a Ryoga a seguirlo como un perro a su amo- ¿Dígame coronel que acaba de pasar aquí?- pregunto el Príncipe.

- Era un entrenamiento alteza.

- ¡Entrenamiento! A mi me pareció que peleaban de verdad

- El General Tendo no otorga tregua ni siquiera en los entrenamientos. Ella es… intensa –agrego el joven con un brillo especial en los ojos el cual no paso desapercibido para el futuro Rey.

Ranma no dijo más y se despidió con un leve gesto de mano de Ryoga y siguió recorriendo el castillo y sus alrededores, pensaba que mientras más rápido se habituara con los alrededores, más fácil seria la transición. Mientras caminaba analizaba en lo que había visto minutos atrás, esa chica era verdaderamente buena con la espada, puso en graves aprietos a un joven que se veía tan fuerte como un toro. Pero claro, habría que ver que tal se desenvolvía en una batalla real.

* * *

Soun Tendo cenaba en casa al lado de sus hijas y yernos, comentaban lo mucho que extrañaban a Akane y lo feliz que les haría tenerla de nuevo con ellos. Al término de la comida los hombres pasaron a la biblioteca y las mujeres se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Tofu le manifestaba a su suegro su preocupación por Akane sabia que era una joven inteligente y aunque en apariencia era dura y casi un marimacho sabía que su corazón era frágil e inocente. Realmente temía que si un hombre descubría su debilidad podría fácilmente aprovecharse de la joven. Insistía en que era hora de que Akane volviera al lado de su familia, era sin duda el mejor momento, Ranma regresaría pronto a ocupar su lugar por tanto Akane seria liberada de su responsabilidad y con suerte podrían buscarle un buen partido para que la chica se casara y formara un hogar como dios manda.

Soun escuchaba receloso las palabras de su yerno era un hombre honorable pero su obsesión por traer a su hija de vuelta lo hacían dudar de las intenciones nobles del conde. A tofu no le fue inadvertida la preocupación de su suegro y no le quedo más remedio que hablarle francamente a su suegro.

- Soun usted sabe mejor que nadie lo que yo amo a Kasumi y no le permito que me ofenda a mi ni a su hija poniendo en duda nuestro amor y mi lealtad hacia ella. Yo me case con su hija por amor y sabe que quiero a las hermanas de mi esposa como a las hermanas que no tuve.

- Lo se hijo, lo se. Es solo que pienso que exageras un poco con respecto a la posición de Akane ella esta bien al lado de mi primo y su familia, Nodoka la quiere y la cuida como a una hija.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro al respecto, dudo que Nodoka permitiera que una hija de ella peleara las batallas del rey

- ¡Tofu! – protesta enérgico Soun, sin embargo es interrumpido por su segundo yerno el Príncipe Toma. Quien hasta ese momento solo escuchaba en silencio la conversación.

- Perdón Soun que intervenga a favor de Tofu, pero entiendo su punto, todos los aquí reunidos sabemos que Akane ha sido sin duda un gran lider del ejercito de los Saotome, pero se ha puesto a pensar ¿Que será de ella cuando Ranma ocupe el lugar que por derecho le corresponde? Al final ella será un rival para el, recuerde lo que dicta aquel viejo proverbio "Nunca tengas en tu reino a nadie igual a ti ni mejor que tú". Suegro usted confía ciegamente en su primo, pero tanto Tofu como yo no podemos evitar sentir que han utilizado a Akane para evitar que usted se aliara con otros reinos y engrandeciera sus tierras.

- ¡Crees que no lo se Toma! conozco a mi primo mejor que nadie, pero aún tengo un Az bajo la manga. Si mi primo y su hijo respetan a mi hija y le dan el lugar que le corresponde, entonces estaremos tranquilos tendrán a un gran aliado. pero si por el contrario, me entero que mi hija sufre el menor de los agravios encontraran en mi a su peor enemigo y un enemigo con muchos aliados gracias a la fortuna de contar con tres bellas hijas.

- Ejem… dos bellas hijas ya casadas y una soltera con una enorme belleza y fortuna -Dijo Tofu con una sonrisa cínica- Muchos herederos darían lo que fuese por que Akane dejase el ejército y poder desosarla, sin contar claro con la inmensa dote que ella aportaría al matrimonio.

- Si, intervino Soun, es una lastima que mi querido primo Genma Saotome desconozca la inmensa fortuna que le ha dejado mi difunta esposa a Akane.

- Jajaja si que es una lastima.

Los hombres alzarón sus copas y brindarón por el futuro de la familia Tendo.

* * *

La servidumbre murmuraba muchas historias acerca del joven recién llegado, se decía que era tan guapo e imponente como soberbio. El nuevo soberano les había dejado claro que no iba a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto hacia él, al echar del palacio al viejo Hapossai por portarse insolente con él esa misma mañana. Otros criados decían que incluso quería mandarle azotar pero la reina abogo por el sirviente alegand que era solo un anciano. Todo el ambiente se sentía tenso, lleno de incertidumbre y especulaciones, lo único que tenían claro hasta ese momento, era que debían andar con pies de plomo y con desmedido respeto hacia su alteza.

* * *

Por la mañana las cosas estaban tranquilas en el palacio, solo los sirvientes trabajaban como hormigas en completo silencio ya que era claro que al nuevo soberano le molestaba el bullicio.

El día transcurrió en relativa calma, el heredero estuvo reunido con su padre la mayor parte de la mañana. Durante la comida Akane se disculpo con la familia real y tomo sus alimentos en la cocina pretextando que estaba ultimando los detalles de la presentación de ejercito al Príncipe.

La tarde estuvo lluviosa y algunos claros estaban lodosos lo cual dificultaba la ejecución de los ejercicios militares pero nada que su gente no pudiera solventar. Terminadas las tareas del día Akane se dispuso a patrullar los alrededores del palacio en compañía de Ukyo y Ryoga. Mientras le daba instrucciones a sus subalternos, saludo a algunos criados que pasaban a su lado cargando enormes cantaros de agua. "Seguro empezarían con los preparativos para la cena, de hecho no tardaba en anochecer"- pensó la joven- El estruendoso galopar de un caballo la saco de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenia al animal prácticamente encima, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarse a un lado para protegerse por desgracia no se percato del enorme charco de lodo a su lado. trataba de incorporarse cuando escucho una desagradable y conocida voz burlarse de ella diciendo:

- ¡Y esta torpe mujer es el General de ejercito!… ¡es una vergüenza, eso es lo que es!

Akane se levanto y miro al Príncipe directamente a los ojos, este la miraba con notable desprecio. Ella se irguió aún más mirándolo con fiereza como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada; el esperaba un contraataque sin embargo, ella se dio media vuelta y sin decir ni una sola palabra avanzo lentamente hasta los criados que observaban incrédulos semejante escena. La joven tomo uno de los enormes cantaros de agua y con suma facilidad alzo el recipiente y comenzó a derramar el liquido sobre su cabeza para eliminar algo del barro de su rostro y cuerpo.

Ranma se alejo sin decir nada- dejando a los presentes con un nudo en la garganta. ¡Nadie, nunca se había atrevido a humillar a Akane de esa manera! Eso solo significaba que del nuevo soberano se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

* * *

Akane entro furiosa a su habitación seguida de su mucama quien le preparo un baño para que se aseara adecuadamente. Una vez limpia Akane salio de su baño y la joven sirviena se apresuro a ayudarle a vestirse, colocándole una yucata negra de seda muy fina la cual tenia bordados exquisitamente elaborados con hilos de oro. La joven guerrera no tenia tiempo para un recoger su cabello como era debido, así que dejo sueltos sus largos cabellos negros tan solo los retiro de su cara con una fina peineta adornada con piedras preciosas. Una vez lista se preparo mentalmente para soportar la larga noche que le esperaba, empezando por la cena que para su desgracia se serviría en un par de minutos más. En ese momento deseo más que nunca volver a su casa junto a la comodidad y protección que le brindaba su padre y su familia. Ella era una Tendo no tenia porque soportar humillaciones de nadie mucho menos de su querido primo.

* * *

Ranma estaba en su habitación sentado a oscuras frente a su ventana. Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba totalmente turbado ante la imagen que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Cerro sus ojos y vio nuevamente a Akane arrojándose agua lentamente sobre sí, vio sus ropas lentamente se húmedecian e iban adhiriéndose a su cuerpo, mientras la luz tenue del atardecer daba su último brillo realzando su belleza… esa era la imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida. ¡Maldita chiquilla! Nunca nadie lo había perturbado de esa manera. El llamado a su puerta de la mucama avisándole que la cena estaba lista lo saco de su ensoñación, le dijo a la mujer que en 5 minutos bajaría al comedor.

* * *

Los Reyes y su hijo llegaron casi simultáneamente al comedor privado y se disponían a ocupar sus respectivos lugares cuando apareció Akane por las enormes puertas de madera. Los presentes se quedaron embobados ante la sencilla belleza de la mujer, además de sorprendidos gratamente ya que normalmente la veían vestida con su uniforme militar.

- Veo que decidiste ponerte cómoda cariño- comento Nodoka-

- Disculpen mi atuendo pero tuve un incidente en los patios y debí asearme antes de bajar a cenar.

- ¿Que ocurrió Akane?- cuestiono el Rey-

Ranma la miro fijamente, esto no se lo iba a perder, se preguntaba si ella seria capaz de delatarlo, no le importaba que lo hiciera, pero quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar esa mujer.

- Lo usual su majestad, un día lluvioso, ¡idiotas sueltos por ahi! y terrenos lodosos. – dijo la chica mirando a Ranma directamente a los ojos-

El chico no oculto su sorpresa lo estaba ofendiendo en su cara "que se habrá creído esa insolente" – pensó- la miro y sonriendo le dijo:

- Considero General que un buen artista marcial siempre debe estar alerta a cualquier eventualidad y su "incidente" me temo que no es otra cosa que el resultado de su ineptitud.

Akane lo miro fijamente tratando de contener su rabia, estuvo a punto de perder la calma pero se contuvo cuando la servidumbre arribo a la habitación llevando consigo la cena.

Los Reyes por su parte estaban a punto de intervenir también en defensa de Akane pero decidieron callar ante los sirvientes, ambos consideraron que Ranma se daría cuenta por si mismo de lo valiosa que era Akane tanto en lo militar como en lo personal.

La cena termino en silencio pero antes de retirarse el Rey solicito que fueran al salón privado ya que tenían detalles que aclarar acerca de los festejos del pueblo hacia Ranma y la ceremonia de entrega del ejercito a al príncipe.

Una vez en la sala los Reyes ocuparon sus respectivos tronos ahora con uno mas destinado para Ranma, Akane por su parte, se coloco de pie al lado de la Reina Nodoka.

Los miembros del consejo comenzaron comenzaron a relatar el programa de los festejos. Serian tres días de actividades. El primer día: Ranma seria nombrado Capitán General del ejército y continuarían con una presentación de ejercicios militares, termindo la presentación Ranma se reniria con el general, el coronel y los tenientes para dar sus primeras insrucciones. El día finalizaría con una cena en donde Ranma conviviría con los principales miembros militares.

El segundo día: Iniciaría con la presentación oficial del Príncipe a su pueblo, seguida de la presentación de las principales familias de Reino y el día finalizaría con una cena- baile organizada por los pobladores para agradar a su joven soberano.

El Tercer día recibirían la visita de las familias soberanas de los Reinos vecinos para conocer al nuevo Heredero de la familia Saotome. Y para finalizar el día se haria una gran fiesta que incluirian a todos, pueblo, ejercito y nobles.

Finalizado la lectura del programa de actividades los Reyes y su hijo ultimaron detalles de los horarios y actividades. Los miembros del consejo se retiraron y los Reyes se despidieron de su hijo y su sobrina para irse a descansar pero la Reina Nodoka antes de marcharse se despidió de Akane con una buena noticia:

- Akane, hija debes estar feliz ya que la lista de invitados del último día incluye a tu familia y …amigos...- dijo esto último con un dejo de picardía que solo la joven entendió pero que fue suficiente para picar la curiosidad del Rey

- De que "amigos" hablamos- inquirió curioso el Rey Genma

- Cariño vendrán la familia Tendo y sus vecinos del Reino de Ryugenzawa.

- ¡Ah cierto!- dijo el soberano- el Rey Yamato Ryugenzawa y el joven Príncipe ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡Shinnosuke! –dijo Akane- ruborizándose...

- Si, Shinnosuke –dijo Genma- ¿Lo conoces Akane?

- Si, es decir, lo conocí cuando era niña éramos compañeros de juego y debo confesar que me hace mucha ilusión volverle a ver.

- Bien me parece que es hora de ir a descansar –manifestó Ranma- interrumpiendo la que a su parecer era una aburrida conversación.

Todos se despidieron pero antes de salir del salón el Príncipe se dirigió a Akane:

- General Tendo, a partir de mañana se reportara conmigo a primera hora y en lo sucesivo durante las audiencias espero no tener que recordarle que su lugar es a mi izquierda no al lado de mi madre.

- Pero hijo- trato de interferir la Reina- pero Ranma no la dejo hablar

- Madre en lo privado y dentro de palacio ella puede hacer lo que desee puesto que es de la familia, pero en las audiencias es el General del Ejercito y es la que me sigue en el mando, al menos hasta ahora- dijo mirando a Akane de manera retadora-

- No se preocupe su majestad conozco mi lugar en el Palacio y en el Ejercito, así que será como usted desee su alteza –dijo Akane mirando con desden a Ranma- después se giro para despedirse de los Reyes y salio sin decir mas del salón-

* * *

Los Reyes se preparaban para dormir y comentaban la extraña actitud de los jóvenes, era evidente que no había buena química entre los dos y en especial de Rama hacia Akane. Situación que les preocupaba porque si por algún motivo Soun Tendo consideraba que su hija no recibía un trato correcto podrían generarse serios problemas políticos ya que los Tendo a pesar de no ser de la realeza eran sumamente ricos y poderosos debido a sus alianzas con otros Reinos. Acordaron que debían aclarar muy seriamente con Ranma la posición de Akane en Palacio y las consecuencias negativas que traería echarse de enemigos a la Familia Tendo.

* * *

Akane antes de dormir y para calmar su frustración dio una última ronda en los alrededores de palacio, corroboro que los guardias estuvieran en sus posiciones y que las armas y estuvieran en su lugar. Por último recorrió el patio posterior del castillo en donde se encontraban los jardines privados de la Reina, claro que a esa hora no había nadie por ahí y de echo tampoco solía ser un lugar muy concurrido ya que la soberana no solía visitarlo nunca. Caminaba lentamente, ese lugar era sumamente tranquilo y privado ninguna ventana del castillo tenia vista hacia ese sitio. "Realmente era un jardin hermoso" -penso Akane- recorriendo con la mirada el lugar. Decidió sentarse un momento a descansar, corría una brisa suave y fresca que producía un efecto casi anestésico en ella ya que poco a poco fue relajandose hasta que su enojo se disipó y su semblante cambio, pensó que valdrían la pena los días tan duros que le esperaban si al final de estos vería a su familia y a gente muy querida. Suspiro y sin pensarlo el nombre de su antiguo compañero de juegos salio de su boca.

¡Shinnosuke!- dijo en voz alta sin pensar-

Sonrío con ternura al recordarlo, era un niño muy enfermizo y débil, sin embargo, siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro aún cuando perdió a sus padres siendo muy chico quedándose solo con su abuelo. Tiempo después cuando la madre de Akane murió la compañía de Shinnosuke fue su más grande consuelo; meses despues ella fue enviada a vivir con los Saotome y no lo volvió a ver, solo tenia noticias esporádicas de él a través de su familia. Un ruido extraño la saco de sus pensamientos, era como una vara quebrándose, busco con la mirada pero no vio nada extraño y decidió entonces dar por terminado su paseo nocturno y retirarse a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Oculto tras un árbol y con una vara rota en sus manos Ranma tomaba la decisión de informarse más acerca del Reino de Ryugenzawa, por alguna extraña razón, sentía deseos de desaparecer ese reino de la faz de la tierra junto con su heredero "Shinnosuke". –Quien puede tener un nombre tan ridículo- pensó. Una vez que el joven príncipe se cercioro que Akane ya no estuviese en los jardines se retiro a sus habitaciones pensando que su "querida General" no era tan buena como todos decían ya que en ningún momento se percato de que él la seguía.

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo. Espero les guste como se va desarrollando la historia.

Y le agradezco a: Milk goku, Nia06, Shakka DV, Monyk. Gracias por su apoyo a esta nueva historia en verdad mil gracias por su fidelidad a mis historias espero no decepcionarlas. Y contestando a algunas inquietudes permítanme decirles que si, Ranma y Akane en esta historia son primos terceros pero como dicen en mi tierra, se baja el cero y no toca jaja, es una manera coloquial de decir que realmente es un parentesco más político que consanguíneo. No creo que ese hecho sea tan grave y espero no ofender a nadie.

¡Besos a todos!

_Bonnie._


	3. Chapter 3

Corazón Perverso

Capitulo 3.-

Era prácticamente de madrugada pero Akane ya se preparaba para el largo día que le esperaba, sabía que a primera hora empezaba su tortura, porque según la orden del príncipe, ella debía reportarse ante él antes de comenzar el día y por si fuera poco ese día empezaban los festejos por la bienvenida del Príncipe y le tocaba a ella y a su gente el "honor" de iniciar con dichos eventos. Se detuvo frente a un gran espejo dentro de su habitación y se observo de pies a cabeza, portaba su uniforme de gala, era completamente blanco y lo cubría una armadura dorada. Sus botas eran de piel tratada para darles un color blanco y cada detalle y adorno del traje era un arma oculta, por ejemplo la cinta que amarraba su cintura en realidad era un látigo colocado de tal manera que solo le bastaba un tirón para disponer de este y atacar. Después de examinar exhaustivamente con la vista su vestimenta, salio de sus habitaciones para enfrentar el arduo día que le esperaba.

* * *

Ranma ataviado de manera similar que Akane pero este completamente de color negro. Esperaba de pie en el salón principal, se encontraba ansioso, sabía que a partir de ese día no había vuelta atrás, su vida cambiaria para siempre. Escucho las pisadas cautelosas pero firmes de ella "si, era ella, aún sin verla podía sentir su presencia" se giro hacia donde escucho los pasos y la vio bajar, parecía un ángel vestida de blanco, una vez más se pregunto como esa mujer de apariencia tan frágil podía comandar un ejercito. "¡que tonterías estaba pensando!" "que va a parecer un ángel ese demonio disfrazado de mujer". Su mente traicionera y bromista debia ser resultado de las horas de sueño que le faltaron por estar en pie desde antes del amanecer. ¡Si eso debía ser!

Al tener frente a frente a la mujer le dijo con desden:

- ¡llega tarde General! espero que esto no sea una costumbre, porque aunque sea mujer en su caso no se disculpa esa falta de profesionalismo.

Akane consideró que no era momento de empezar una discusión y contestando con el mismo desden solo se limito a decir:

- No llegue tarde su majestad, usted llego temprano pero le aseguro que no volverá a suceder

Ranma no supo si reír o molestarse al escuchar esa respuesta, en realidad si le había causado gracia constatar que su prima fuese tan voluntariosa como él, pero claro, eso jamás se lo haría saber.

- Dígame General ¿Cuál es el orden del día?- dijo con suma seriedad enterrando en lo mas hondo de su ser la gracia que le causaba esa mujer.

- En este momento saldremos por la entrada principal de palacio. Pasaremos lista al ejercito y avanzaremos a través de las formaciones del pelotón hasta el falco de los Reyes, en donde su majestad el Rey le cederá el mando del ejercito otorgándole la Espada Real. Acto seguido el protocolo indica que usted de su primera orden al ejercito. Y a partir de ese momento de usted dependerá el control militar del Reino. Posteriormente los miembros del ejército, incluyéndome, realizaremos una exhibición con ejercicios militares y de artes marciales, terminando el día con una comida en el patio de los cerezos.

- Bien…- suspiro el Príncipe- comencemos de una vez-

Sin decir más ambos jóvenes salieron del salón y se dirigieron al patio principal del palacio, ahí se habían dispuesto una serie de vayas con andamios y tribunas en cuyo falco principal se encontraban los Reyes y miembros del consejo. Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron a los patios se escucho una exclamación apaciguada, era la primera vez que el Príncipe daba la cara ante el ejército y los pocos pobladores, la mayoría servidumbre y sus familias, que estuvieron presentes detrás de las tribunas. Sin embargo los pobladores respetuosos del protocolo trataron de mantenerse sigilosos. Los miembros del ejército por su parte permanecieron estáticos ante la presencia del nuevo soberano.

Akane avanzo hacia el ejército y dando una orden la tropa se puso en alerta y a cada indicación del General cambiaban de posición. Con una última orden de la mujer, la tropa se dividió formando dos filas permitiendo el paso del Príncipe seguido por Akane hasta el palco de los Reyes. Cuando atravesaron el campo y llegaron al final de las filas del ejército, Akane permaneció dos pasos frente a su gente y Ranma avanzó hacia su padre. Él Rey colocándose de pie frente a su hijo dio un conmovedor discurso agradeciendo al ejercito y a su General su excelente labor y lealtad hacia ellos y su amado Reino, finalizo su oratoria con la presentación de su hijo como el nuevo Capitán General del Ejército. Ranma recibió de su padre la Espada Real y saludo a su ejército levantado su espada hacia este. Los presentes se arrodillaron ante él incluida Akane. Acto seguido Ranma ordeno al ejército que se pusiera de pie y que comenzara el evento militar.

Akane se puso de pie a la indicación de su majestad y a su orden las tropas rompieron filas. De manera muy ordenada formaron pequeños grupos y uno por uno pasó frente a los soberanos y miembros del consejo haciendo alarde de sus habilidades, incluyendo luchas armadas.

Ranma observaba atentamente la demostración del ejercito, estaba gratamente sorprendido del despliegue de fuerza y poder que demostraban, claro algunas maniobras podrían mejorarse, en sus viajes había aprendido nuevas técnicas que estaba seguro fortalecerían el poderío de su ejercito.

Los Reyes observaban al lado de su hijo la demostración y Genma se sentía aliviado al ver el rostro de su hijo, el cual se veía complacido, cosa que realmente le preocupado puesto que su hijo era realmente difícil de complacer. El Rey fijo su vista de nuevo hacia el campo y se sintió emocionado al ver que iniciaría la intervención de Akane, hasta donde estaba enterado, la chica ejecutaría una serie de ejercicios realmente complicados y haría una demostración de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando armas. Volvió la vista hacia su hijo y noto que sus facciones se habían endurecido y miraba fijamente hacia un lugar en específico. Sonrío al notar "que" o mas dicho "¡quien!" había captado toda la atención de su hijo. Durante el resto de la exhibición estuvo vigilando las reacciones de su hijo y corroboró sus sospechas, Ranma había dejado de prestar atención a las maniobras del ejército y focalizo toda su atención en su querida sobrina. "eso era algo interesante"- pensó el Rey- pero debía vigilar muy de cerca a su hijo no podía adivinar cual era la naturaleza del interés de Ranma por Akane, debía investigar más.

Los ejercicios militares finalizaron tal y como estaban programado y Ranma, en un acto para todos inesperado, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante su ejército para demostrables lo complacido que estaba por la exhibición. Los presentes enmudecieron conteniendo su emoción, apretaban sus puños sin poder contener las lágrimas ante el gesto del joven heredero. Él Príncipe para finalizar ordeno al pelotón descansar y romper filas. Fue entonces que los asistentes estallaran en júbilo y los Reyes ordenaron que sirviera la comida, empezando así los festejos de ese día.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en la armería guardando su armadura de gala mientras recordaba como suspiro aliviada cuando el Príncipe ordeno romper filas, creía que nunca terminaría la presentación. No sabía si eran sus nervios, pero sintió en todo momento la mirada de su alteza fija en ella. Al menos ya había terminado la peor parte para ella, lo que le restaba era ponerse a las ordenes de su majestad el Príncipe Ranma Saotome. "uff tal vez no, pensándolo bien tal vez la peor parte estaba por venir"

- ¡Excelente demostración General! – la voz de Ranma logro asustarla no esperaba que él apareciera en esos momentos por la armería y menos ver que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, se pregunto una vez más ¿como ese hombre lograba acercarse tanto a ella sin que sintiese su presencia?

Sin embargo cuando la joven se sereno lo suficiente para captar las palabras del Príncipe le contesto algo incrédula por el halago del joven:

- Me alegra su majestad, al menos esta vez pude complacerlo.

Ranma que se encontraba justo detrás de la chica, tomo a la mujer por los hombros volteándola de frente hacia el, situación que turbo a la chica al encontrarse tan cerca del rostro del joven, él se acerco aún más hacia ella hasta el punto de casi rozar sus labios pero en vez de hacer contacto con ellos el joven giro su rostro y le dijo al oído:

- Te aseguro querida prima que habrá más oportunidades en las que puedes complacerme.

Akane se separo intempestivamente de Ranma, no sabia si el Príncipe hablaba en serio o se burlaba de ella. De hecho no estaba segura de que hablaba su majestad, él no estaría insinuando nada indebido… no podría ser…

Ranma reía al ver la cara de susto de su prima, había descubierto que le encantaba molestarla y causarle semejante turbación. Tenía intención de prolongar esa situación pero fue interrumpido por su padre quien los buscaba para que empezara la comida.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Akane! ¿Que hacen ahí? los estamos esperando para comer

Nada padre- contesto Ranma- estaba felicitando a mi prima por el majestuoso despliegue de ejercicios militares que presento en su exhibición y le dejaba saber, que a diferencia de lo que piensa, no soy tan difícil de complacer- dijo el príncipe haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras de manera tal que a la joven le quedaron claras las insinuaciones de su alteza, pero estas no fueron captadas por el Rey.

- Ya habrá tiempo para todo hijo, ahora vayamos a comer y a disfrutar de este día.

- Si padre ya habrá tiempo para todo- dijo Ranma mirando intensamente a su prima.

* * *

Durante la comida, que fue servida en los campos de palacio bajo la sombra de unos enormes cerezos en flor, todos conversaban alegremente. A Ranma se le veía relajado incluso, a veces sonreía. Pero en realidad estaba atento a cada detalle, memorizando quienes eran las personas de más alto rango en el ejército después de Akane. A esas alturas ya le quedaba claro que su General gozaba del respeto y la obediencia absoluta de los mandos menores y el resto de la tropa; Lo que significaba que si él quería tener el mando del ejército debía tener la obediencia y lealtad de Akane, era eso, o deshacerse de ella. Lo único cierto era que ni en el Reino ni en el ejercito podían haber dos lideres.

Al término de la comida y una vez que Akane se aseguro de que todos, incluso la parte del pelotón que estaba de guardia hubiese comido, los Reyes y su hijo se reunieron con ella, el coronel Hibiki y la primera teniente Ukyo Konji en el salón principal. Hablaban de la reorganización de las escuadras y de quienes se encargaban de la protección directa de palacio y de los Reyes. Una vez que tuvieron los nombres de los guardias personales, Ranma le pregunto a su prima los nombres de su guardia principal, la chica un tanto extrañada, ya que ella nunca había designado guardia para ella misma, lo consideraba absurdo pero como el protocolo lo demandaba se apresuro a mencionar los primeros nombres que se le vinieron a la mente.

- Daisuke y Hiroshi- dijo sin agregar nada más-

- Quiero saber quienes son- demando Ranma-

Akane los mando llamar deseando en silencio que a través de años que habían pasado juntos en el ejército los chicos hubiesen aprendido a leerle la mente. Cuando los jóvenes arribaron con toda formalidad al salón Akane les hizo saber que su majestad Ranma Saotome deseaba conocer a quienes cumplían con el deber de protegerla. Los jóvenes por fortuna captaron de inmediato la situación e hicieron una reverencia ante el joven soberano.

Ranma quien se encontraba sentado en su trono se puso de pie y paseo frente a ellos mirándolos de arriba abajo como examinándolos. Giro su rostro hacia Akane y le pregunto:

-¿Ellos merecen que les confíes tu vida? ¿Son tan buenos guerreros?

- Yo misma los entrene alteza y le aseguro que si a alguien le tendría que confiar mi vida, después del Coronel Hibiki, seria sin duda a estos jóvenes.

- Bien, entonces en adelante ellos serán mi guardia personal.

Akane enmudeció no sabia que se proponía su primo, no encontraba sentido a lo que acababa de hacer pero si eso era su deseo quien era ella para negárselo. Y solo se limito a decir:

- Como usted desee su alteza.

- Hijo- interrumpió el Rey pero porque la guardia de Akane podemos buscar a alguien más …

- Padre, nadie mejor que el General para conocer a su gente, mi querida prima no elegiría a cualquier bellaco para su protección, ella misma lo ha dicho después del Coronel Hibiki ellos son las personas en las que más confía. Pero no pretenderá padre que degrade al Coronel asignándolo como mi guardia.

- Creo que tienes razón hijo pero aún nos quedaría pendiente ver quien se asignara de guardia para Akane.

- Yo lo Hare –interrumpió Ryoga ¡Yo protegeré a mi General! –

Akane iba a negarse pero antes de que pudiera decir nada – Ranma tomo la palabra una vez más.

- Muy loable Coronel pero como ya dije no podemos degradarlo de Coronel a guardia personal

- Yo lo haría con gusto - afirmó Ryoga.

- No lo dudo, pero he dicho que no, buscaremos a alguien más-insistió Ranma-

Ryoga trato de hablar nuevamente pero Ranma lo encaro frente a frente y le dijo a la cara

- He dicho que no y es mi última palabra. Y si insiste en contradecirme, no solo no será coronel, ni guardia, ni nada más. ¡Quedara fuera del ejército y de este Reino! ¿Le quedo claro Coronel?

- Muy claro su majestad.- dijo Ryoga entre dientes tragándose la rabia que amenazaba con salírsele del cuerpo.

- Pueden retirarse – dijo Ranma dándole la espalda a todos.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar dejando solo al Príncipe. Ranma se sentía furioso, "¿Qué pretendía ese maldito Coronel de pacotilla?" "realmente había gente que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas" pero "¿Por qué tanta insistencia?" "¿Acaso entre su prima y ese hombre había algo más que el no sabia?" Por lo visto había muchas cosas que tendría que averiguar ya que no sabia mas allá de lo que sus padres le contaban. Por eso mismo eligió a la guardia de Akane para si mismo, ellos debían conocerla bien a ella y al resto de los hombres importantes, si manejaba bien la situación podía obtener mucha información y de primera mano.

Una vez que el joven se sereno salió del salón y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los Reyes y Akane quienes esperaban a Ranma para hablar del itinerario del siguiente día. El cual básicamente era la presentación oficial del Príncipe a su pueblo, el joven a primera hora Ranma saldría de palacio, en esta ocasión acompañado ya por sus guardias personales y se haría un evento masivo en donde se esperaba asistieran la mayoría de los pobladores del Reino. Por la noche los pobladores tenían preparada una cena con las mejores exquisiteces de la región acompañada de bailes y representaciones teatrales para agasajar al futuro Rey.

Ranma se despidió de los miembros del consejo y de sus padres para retirarse a descansar cuando fue interceptado por Ukyo. El Príncipe recordó que era teniente del ejército y una de las pocas mujeres además de Akane en la milicia. La chica quien se encontraba fascinada por la gallardura del Príncipe y había hecho oídos sordos a los consejos de los demás sirvientes de mantenerse a distancia del joven, se le hizo fácil abordar al príncipe con la esperanza de que este la notara. El futuro Rey comprendió de inmediato las intenciones de la joven, conocia muy bien a las mujeres y sus artimañas, pensó por un momento mandarla al diablo pero luego recapacito pensando que podría serle de utilidad. El jamás se enredaría con una criada del palacio, pero claro, había maneras de manipular a mujeres como esas sin darles lo que quieren. Así que escucho pacientemente las tontas insinuaciones de la chica, fingió sentirse alagado y se despidió de la chica dejándola convencida de que había logrado impresionarlo.

Cuando llego a sus aposentos vio apostados en la entrada a los jóvenes que acababa de nombrar como sus guardias personales. Los saludo y les pidió entrar a sus aposentos debía establecer algunas reglas con ellos y comenzar con la labor que se había propuesto. Necesitaba gente de su lado que lo mantuviera informado.

Una vez dentro, el joven Príncipe comenzó dictar algunas indicaciones para los nuevos guardias. **La primera**, debían jurar lealtad al Príncipe. **Segunda**, serian sus ojos y oídos en el palacio y en el Reino, debían mantenerlo informado hasta del más insignificante detalle que ocurriese. **Tercera**, pasara lo que pasara y vieran lo que vieran no debían intervenir a menos que el mismo se los indicase. Y **la cuarta** y no menos importante, en lo referente a sus asuntos "personales e íntimos" ellos debían ser ciegos, sordos y mudos. So pena de muerte si quebrantaban alguna de sus órdenes. Por otra parte, el heredero les aseguro que si cumplían satisfactoriamente con sus reglas el los recompensaría generosamente.

Los guardias se encontraban sudando frío tener el honor de cuidar las espaldas del Príncipe tenia un precio muy alto que pagar. Sin embargo la promesa de recompensa bien valía el riesgo para ellos. Aceptaron gustosos y juraron fidelidad absoluta al nuevo soberano.

Ranma sonrío satisfecho y sin pelos en la lengua les pidió información acerca de Ryoga. Daisuke consideró que era lógica la petición de su alteza pues suponía quería conocer bien a las personas que le rodeaban. Así que el guardia apoyado por su compañero le relato a grandes rasgos acerca de la carrera militar del coronel. El Príncipe escuchaba atento y pregunto si el joven Coronel era casado a lo que los jóvenes negaron tajantemente. Ranma pregunto sobre Ukyo Konji y le dijeron al Príncipe que la joven había logrado llegar al ejército por ser hija de uno de los cocineros del palacio. Y así continúo el soberano cuestionándolos sobre el resto de los militares y los guardias explicaron con lujo de detalles quien era quien, amistades, rivalidades, alianzas, traiciones, etc. El joven para finalizar pregunto por el último nombre de su lista, Akane Tendo.

Hiroshi tragó duro y a Daisuke se le tenso visiblemente el rostro, esa era una pregunta delicada, el General Tendo era alguien intocable para ellos en todo sentido. Ranma noto su lucha interna y trato de suavizar la situación fingiendo una amable sonrisa y diciendo:

- Se quien es mi prima y he visto con mis propios ojos sus extraordinarias habilidades militares, pero quiero conocer la opinión de ustedes con quienes ella ha convivido día a día.

Los guardias más relajados le relataron como llego Akane al palacio siendo apenas una niña, como creció con ellos entrenándose y como por meritos propios logro llegar a ser General del Ejercito. Le dijeron además algunas cosas que Ranma desconocía, como por ejemplo que Akane era solitaria. Y que la mucama de Akane también se había entrenado en el ejército y era la persona de mayor confianza para la joven General. Le hablaron de la familia de Akane, gente poderosa y rica decían los guardias y le hicieron saber además que las hermanas mayores de Akane estaban casadas con señores poderosos. A Ranma poco le importo ese dato y les pregunto directamente si su prima mantenía alguna "relación con alguien en especial". Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron y negaron rotundamente dicha situación. Daisuke agrego un tanto nervioso:

- Su alteza eso es algo impensable, ella no solo impone orden y obediencia a las leyes promulgadas por el Rey. Mi General es la primera en cumplirlas- dijo lo último con un tono de indignación que llamo la atención del Príncipe.

- ¿A que leyes te refieres? – pregunto Ranma sin tapujos.

- Usted sabe su majestad, a la ley aplicada a las mujeres del ejército.

- ¡Porque no me refrescas la memoria Daisuke! - solicito el joven de la trenza a punto de perder la paciencia.

Daisuke comenzó a recitar en voz alta dicha ley:

- A ninguna persona se le excluirá del ejército, ni por procedencia social, ni por género, a Menos que sus condiciones físicas les impida cumplir con las obligaciones que exige la milicia. Las mujeres en específico, si es su deseo servir al Reino ingresando al ejército deben jurar celibato ya que un embarazo les impediría cumplir con sus obligciones. Y los hombres enfermos y débiles deben abstenerse de ingresar a la milicia ya que solo se expondrían al peligro y pondrian en riesgo a sus semejantes.

Ranma se dejo caer de bruces en su silla, maldiciéndose por no haber estudiado a fondo los cientos de pliegos que incluían las leyes y ordenanzas expedidas por sus padres. "Así que las mujeres del ejército practicaban el celibato" Soltó una tremenda carcajada y pregunto a los guardias:

- ¿Y realmente se cumple esa ley al pie de la letra?

- Pues vera…su majestad –dijo dudoso Hiroshi – algunas mujeres en el ejército consideran que mientras no sean descubiertas únicamente vasta con evitar un embarazo. Pero no es el caso de mi General, se apresuro a decir el joven- ella cumple cabalmente con cada ley de este Reino.

El joven soberano suspiro como no sabiendo que decir o que pensar, era algo que realmente no se esperaba. Se encontraba debatiéndose mentalmente cuando Daisuke hablo nuevamente.

- Y en cuanto a su pregunta Príncipe, la respuesta es NO, mi General No sostiene ninguna relación "especial" con nadie.

- Muy a pesar de mi Coronel- dijo Hiroshi entre risas-

- Entonces mis sospechas no estaban del todo erradas –afirmo Ranma ante los jóvenes- al Coronel le atraé mi prima.

- ¡Le atrae! Jajaja, no mi Príncipe esta en un error de apreciación- afirmo entre risas Hiroshi- . El Coronel Hibiki no esta atraído por mi general, ¡él esta locamente enamorado de ella! Pero descuide su majestad el conoce bien su lugar, aunque mi General fuese una mujer libre del juramento que la ata al ejercito, el jamás podría aspirar a una mujer de semejante abolengo.

- Si es verdad, el abolengo de mi prima no esta a la altura de cualquier hombre – afirmo Ranma - "Al menos no de tipos como ustedes y de Hibiki" –pensó.

Sin decir nada más despidió a los jóvenes y se dispuso a descansar, se metió en su enorme cama cubierta por un dosel negro, pero por desgracia las horas pasaban y no conseguía conciliar el sueño, lo cual era realmente extraño pues se sentía muy cansado, había tenido un día muy agotador. Se levanto abruptamente y sin pensarlo mucho se coloco sus pantalones, las botas sin atar y una camisa negra sin abrochar. Salio de sus aposentos por un pasadizo secreto y llego sin pensar hasta la entrada de la habitación de Akane "debe estar dormida"- pensó- y abrió la entrada con sumo cuidado, una vez dentro separo con una mano una de las cortinas que simulaban la entrada del pasadizo y la vio ahí, recostada en su cama, respirando tranquilamente. Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama, estaba a oscuras pero la luna lograba iluminar lo suficiente para ver por donde dirigía sus pasos. Se acerco a la joven, se veía tan indefensa bajo esas sabanas que no ocultaban las escasas ropas que su general llevaba puesta. Eso era una tortura parecía una diosa ¡como la deseaba! ¡Madito sea su padre y sus estúpidas leyes! Tenía que tenerla y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir. Ranma se quito las botas y la camisa y con sumo cuidado entro en la cama, se acerco a la chica luchando por mantener su respiración bajo control pero realmente se encontraba ansioso, excitado no podía esperar más para tenerla. Se acerco hasta colocarse a su lado casi encima de ella y comenzó a tocarla muy suavemente con sus manos, acariciando su rostro y su cuello, lentamente bajo sus manos hasta abrir el camisón de la chica dejando sus pechos al descubierto, siguió tocándolos mientras vigilaba que no se despertara. Comenzó a besar y a lamer sus pechos y sus pezones mientras lentamente bajaba una mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica y escucho como ella suspiraba y se removía cuando sus dedos alcanzaron su intimidad, un punto mas para ella por no usar ropa interior sonrío libidinoso y siguió tocándola. Pero pronto deseo mas que tocarla, la humedad que sentía entre sus dedos proveniente de la intimidad de la chica disparo su erección, así que bajo sus pantalones liberando su miembro, subió las ropas de la chica para dejar a la vista su parte mas intima, deseo lamerle su intimidad pero deseaba tenerla ya, así que se coloco encima de ella mientas separaba sus piernas. Sabía que lo que seguía despertaría sin duda a la mujer así que se preparo para apresarla con sus brazos si ella despertaba. Comenzó a rozar su miembro contra ella y una vez que encontró la pequeña abertura de la mujer empujo para adentrarse en ella. Ranma gimió con fuerza ¡dios era tan estrecha! ¡Tan poco usada! Estuvo a punto de eyacular ahí mismo pero logro controlarse, miro a la joven que comenzaba a volver del mundo de los sueños así que de un solo tirón la penetro con fuerza rompiendo las barreras de la chica, ella abrió los ojos asustada al sentir el punzante dolor, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada unos enormes brazos atraparon sus manos y unos labios su boca. Ranma la besaba con desesperación había deseado esos labios y ese cuerpo desde que la vio por primera vez en las cascadas. Ella no mostró resistencia correspondió con fiereza a sus besos y caricias lo cual lo enloquecía aún más. Ambos gemían y se besaban mientras se acariciaban con desesperación, ella repetía su nombre una y otra vez al igual que el casi gritaba el de ella. Ella llego a su clímax mientras gritaba y se retorcía haciendo que el joven embistiera aún más con fuerza, el no tardo en seguirla y llego a su propio clímax derramándose dentro de ella.

Ranma aún estaba encima de ella tratando normalizar su respiración cuando sintió que Akane deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo nuevamente. El sonrío, estaba cansado pero si ella quería seguir jugando no seria el quien parara ese juego. Miro a la chica con picardía volvió a besarla y entre besos le dijo:

- Si me dices que es lo que buscas tal vez te diga donde encontrarlo –

La chica sonrío y le dijo:

- Ya encontré lo que buscaba…

- y me dirás ¿Qué es lo que buscabas? -dijo el joven con una sonrisa

- ¡Mi daga! – contesto ella mirándolo con desprecio a los ojos-

Ranma se incorporo ante el cambio de expresión de la chica pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió el frío del metal atravesar su abdomen y después el calor de su propia sangre derramándose. Miro a los ojos a la joven como preguntándole porque y ella le contesto:

- Sangre por sangre, tú me hiciste sangrar y yo te haré sangrar a ti. Y con una sonrisa enterró aún más su daga en el joven.

Ranma trato de gritar pero sentía que no salía su voz…intento de nuevo sin éxito y siguió intentando hasta que por fin escucho la voz de su guardia gritar:

- ¡Despierte su majestad!

Ranma abrió los ojos empapado en sudor y desesperado comenzó a tocar su abdomen. Todo le daba vueltas no lograba enfocar nada, fue hasta que volvió a escuchar a Daisuke que comprendio todo.

- Cálmese alteza, seguro que tuvo un mal sueño pero ya esta todo bien.

El Príncipe por fin logró serenarse y comprendió todo, tan solo había tendido una pesadilla. Daisuke al ver que el joven se había tranquilizado se despidió de nuevo y se retiro de la habitación. Ranma se levanto de su cama y bebió agua del cántaro que la mucama había dejado en su habitación, cuando sacio su sed arrojo el resto del agua en su rostro. Volvió a la cama y mientras se dormía de nuevo –se pregunto ¿Qué demonios había significado ese sueño?.

* * *

Fin de este capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews please!! Espero sus comentarios.

Y a los que ya se tomaron la molestia de escribirme sus comentarios les agradezco de nuevo. Milk Goku, Monyk, Nia06, Yram (gracias por seguir esta historia y no te preocupes que actualizare pronto el resto de mis historias). Krlita (aquí me tienes de nuevo un capitulo por semana, espero seguir así). Daianapotter (mi querida Dai ^^ ¡¡gracias por tus palabras!! Y si obvio a Ranma se le bajaran los humos tarde o temprano.. o talvez no jajaja … Aunque en este capitulo su conciencia si que le jugo una mala pasada no lo crees!)

Besos a todos (as).

Bonnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Corazón PerversoCapitulo 4.-

El joven heredero vestía sus mejores galas con tonalidades negras, azules y turquesas que realzan sus ojos. Una vez listo salio de su habitación y se dirigió al salón principal, en donde ya lo esperaban sus padres quienes orgullosos sonreían al ver que su hijo era todo un hombre.

Ranma dio disimuladamente un vistazo al salón y se percato de la ausencia de su General, aún estaba conmocionado por el sueño tan extraño que había tenido y temió que si preguntaba por ella sus padres se darían cuenta de su turbación. Por fortuna su padre aclaro sus dudas sin tener la necesidad de preguntar, apenas estuvo ante el Rey este le manifestó que Akane se había adelantado para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, debían estar preparados ya que con tantas personas alborotadas en un solo lugar se podía perder el control de un momento a otro. El príncipe solo asintió e hizo un ademán para comenzar con lo programado ese día.

Tal y como estaba previsto todo el reino había acudido a conocer a su nuevo soberano. Cuando Ranma se presento ante la multitud se sintió sumamente abrumado al ver el enorme compromiso que caía sobre sus hombros, toda esa gente ahí reunida era a partir de ese momento su responsabilidad. Pero esa sensación duro solo unos segundos, la sensación de poder comenzó a hacerse presente, al ver que con un simple ademán suyo toda esa gente caía rendida a sus pies "¡realmente era una sensación extraordinaria!"- pensó.

El joven por primera vez hablo ante su pueblo. Su voz firme, masculina, arrogante y vanidosa se gano la gracia de los pobladores, no era de extrañarse, ya que para eso había sido preparado toda su vida. Sus padres presenciaban orgullosos el fruto de tantos años de ausencia y sacrificio, ese momento lo compensaba todo.

* * *

Akane presenciaba a lo lejos la presentación de su primo, veía como la gente reaccionaba a cada acción, visaje y palabra que saliera del heredero, inclusive ella misma se sorprendió conmovida con la promesa del joven heredero de dar su vida por el bienestar de su pueblo. Claro su emoción duro solo unos segundos, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que todo eso era un montaje teatral, para el cual, el príncipe había sido preparado desde niño. En ese momento estaba realmente agradecida por estar tan alejada de la vista del soberano, al menos ese día sus actividades la mantendrían alejada de su primo.

* * *

Ranma termino su discurso ordenando que comenzaran las festividades ante el júbilo de los presentes. Fue entonces que pudo relajarse y mirar tranquilamente a su alrededor mientras la gente se dirigía a servir la comida y bebida.

- ¿Que es lo que buscas con tanto afán hijo? La voz de su madre logro sorprenderlo.

- No veía nada en particular –contesto secamente- solo observaba los alrededores. – dijo tratando de ocultar la molestia que le causo verse sorprendido porque en el fondo sabia que lo que buscaba con tanto afán era a "ella"

La madre de Ranma sonrió y lo abrazo para felicitarlo sin darse cuenta de la revolución mental de su hijo. Tanto los reyes como Ranma tomaron los carruajes reales para dar un recorrido por los alrededores del reino. Akane por su parte se quedo en palacio supervisando la seguridad para los preparativos de los bailes y representaciones teatrales de esa noche.

Durante todo el recorrido Ranma estuvo ausente, mal humorado, no sabia cual era el motivo de su malestar, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era terminar con ese paseo y regresar a palacio. Lo cual sucedió a mitad de la tarde ya que los reyes y el príncipe fueron invitados a comer con las familias importantes del Reino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akane quien terminaba con los últimos detalles de la logística de seguridad, caminaba hacia donde los aldeanos colocaban carpas y tiendas de donde el príncipe y la familia real verían el espectáculo cómodamente. Al llegar al sitio la joven fue interceptada por los organizadores de dicho evento quienes desesperados solicitaban su ayuda, le explicaron que la bailarina principal se había lastimado en los ensayos y no podría presentar su show.

Akane se ofreció a buscar a alguien más que pudiera ocupar el lugar de la bailarina. Ryoga quien escuchaba toda a conversación la propuso a ella para presentar la danza principal. La joven lo miro impactada y trato de negarse pero los organizadores le manifestaron que habían pensado en ella desde un principio, todo el Reino sabía que dominaba las artes de la danza, pero dada su posición militar no se habían atrevido a molestarla hasta ese momento y debido a una emergencia, no podían quedar mal ante su Príncipe. Antes de que Akane dijese algo más prácticamente raptaron a la chica para hacerle las pruebas de vestuario; al final de la tarde Akane fue contagiada por el entusiasmo de Ryoga y de los aldeanos y accedió divertida a todas sus peticiones. Reía y jugaba como una adolescente con las demás jóvenes bailarinas probándose los vestuarios de los números de baile y ensayando su presentación. Las mujeres mayores tuvieron que trabajar a marchas forzadas para conseguirle a la joven general su vestuario. Al comenzar la noche todo estuvo listo para que los Reyes y su Hijo presenciaran el inicio con los festejos.

* * *

Cuando Ranma volvió a palacio fue directo a su habitación para descansar un poco y después prepararse para los eventos siguientes. En ese momento Hiroshi estaba de de guardia y lo mando llamar y le pidió le informara sobre los eventos del día en su ausencia. El guardia dio un informe detallado, nada fuera de lo normal a decir verdad, Ranma pregunto por Akane y Hiroshi le aclaro que el General estuvo vigilando la logística de seguridad del evento y una vez finalizado estuvo casi toda la tarde con Ryoga y algunas jóvenes en las tiendas de los aldeanos.

No pude enterarme que hacían pero escuche de otros guardias que no dejaban entrar a nadie y que se escuchaban risas, como si estuvieran en una fiesta- dijo el guardia con naturalidad sin percatarse de la revolución que ocasionaba en la mente de su Príncipe.

Ranma sintió una especie de ardor en el estomago por algún motivo los nombres de Ryoga y Akane juntos en una misma oración le causaban ese malestar. El príncipe le mando a averiguar que estaba sucediendo con exactitud. Una hora después Hiroshi regreso a las habitaciones del heredero y dijo que Yuca, la dama de compañía de Akane, le impidió el paso refiriendo que el General había dado órdenes estrictas de no ser molestada. Observo además que Yuca le llevaba ropa limpia a la joven y que Ryoga y otras chicas estaban con ella.

Ranma apretó sus puños pensando lo peor y le ordeno al joven salir y que mandara a la mucama a traerle un poco de vino. "Esa maldita gente en el palacio nunca preveían sus necesidades" Minutos después la joven que llevo el vino al príncipe salio llorando de la habitación porque fue severamente reprendida por no preveer que al joven le apetecería un vaso de vino al llegar del recorrido.

* * *

Los Reyes esperaban que su hijo bajara de su habitación, cuando les fue anunciado que tenían una visita, los soberanos se alegraron al ver un rostro conocido y muy querido para ellos.

- ¡Mousse! Exclamaron al unísono y se acercaron jubilosos a abrazar al joven.

El chico, que portaba un elegante traje blanco con bordados negros y rojos, contra todo protocolo corrió a abrazar a los Reyes con genuina alegría, pues después de todo el creció al lado de Ranma y veía a los padres del Príncipe como de su propia familia.

- ¡¡Veo que llegue a tiempo para la fiesta!! –exclamo el joven chino. Aunque veo que uno de nosotros ya empezó a festejar por su cuenta- dijo lo anterior al ver que Ranma bajaba las escaleras con una copa de vino en sus manos.

Ranma bebió de un solo trago el contenido de la copa y ordeno que le sirvieran más, fue entonces que se percato de la presencia de su amigo.

- Pero mira quien se digno a aparecer ¡creí que te habías perdido en los burdeles de la ciudad del puerto y no encontrabas la salida! - exclamo Ranma sin ningún pudor aún sabiendo que sus padres estaban presentes.

El joven chino aclaro su garganta y dijo en voz alta:

- Tan bromista como siempre Ranma, tu sabes bien que las personas de nuestra clase no frecuentan ese tipo de lugares.

- Lo se, lo se –dijo Ranma dándose cuenta de su indiscreción – fue una broma hombre, ya les explique a mis padres que te quedaste en el puerto esperando noticias de Xiang-pu.

- ¿De Xiang-pu? ¿Yo? ¡Oh si! Claro…yo…esperaba noticias de mi prometida…-dijo el joven sin aventurarse a decir nada más por no cometer una imprudencia aún mayor.

- Y dinos Mousse ¿se arreglaron las cosas con tu prometida?- pregunto el Rey mientras Ranma luchaba consigo mismo para no reír a carcajadas.

Mousse miro con reprimenda a su y le explico a los Reyes que desafortunadamente no había tenido noticias de la joven Princesa amazona.

- ¡Bien vamos todos afuera! no podemos hacer esperar a mi querido pueblo –dijo Ranma mientras ordenaba a otra mucama que les llevara más vino a él y a su amigo-

Nodoka discretamente increpó a su hijo diciéndole que la noche era larga y que no había necesidad de acabarse el vino en ese momento. Ranma sonrío y besando las mejillas de su madre le decía con picardía:

- Mi querida Reina le aseguro que su hijo sabrá comportarse, pero ahora me gustaría que mis Padres y mi mejor amigo brinden conmigo.

- Si mujer, hoy es día de celebración - intervino el Rey- brindemos por nuestra familia y amigos- dijo el soberano señalando al joven recién llegado.

Nodoka comprendió que después de todo era una festividad y que una copa de vino no le hacia daño a nadie. Además, su hijo era joven e impetuoso aunque quisiera no podría controlarlo. Solo le restaba esperar que como el mismo había dicho: "se comportara a la altura de las circunstancias"

- Pues ya que estamos todos reunidos – dijo Mousse alzando la copa que recibió de la mucama- brindo por….

- Espera – exclamo Nodoka- no estamos todos ¿Dónde esta Akane?

- Si es verdad – exclamo el Rey- ¿Dónde se ha metido esa niña que no la he visto en toda la tarde?

- Eso mismo quisiera saber – murmuro Ranma entre dientes.

- ¿Que has dicho hijo?-dijo la Reina al escuchar el murmurar de su hijo-

- Nada madre, que según los guardias mi prima ha estado toda la tarde con los organizadores de los festejos y el Coronel.

- Si, eso debe ser, debe estar supervisando los últimos detalles de las presentaciones, mi querida sobrina es tan responsable. ¿No es así querido esposo?

- Si cariño, Akane cumple con su deber hasta el último momento.

- ¿Vamos afuera?- interrumpió Ranma a sus padres - realmente le molestaba que tuvieran en tan alto concepto a esa maldita mujer, se veía claro que tenia a todos engañados.

Una vez que la familia real y su invitado Mousse estuvieron colocados en sus respectivas carpas, comenzaron los festejos iniciando con una representación teatral acerca de la historia de la familia Real. Los Reyes en su carpa miraban extasiados el trabajo creativo de los aldeanos, mientras Ranma y Mousse bebían más vino y conversaban alegremente en otra carpa dispuesta para ellos.

- Así que dime amigo ¿Quién es Akane?

Ranma bebió lentamente de su copa y contesto secamente:

- Es mi prima tercera, la hija menor de Soun Tendo y es también el General del ejército.

- ¡Así que una prima de alta alcurnia y General del ejercito ah! Y dime ¿Es bonita?

- Es una molestia, eso es lo que es- dijo Ranma sin contestar la pregunta tan directa de Mousse.

Mousse iba a cuestionar algo más pero la mirada de Ranma claramente le dijo que dejara ese tema por la paz. Mousse extrañado por la actitud de su amigo decidió que era mejor ser prudente en ese momento. El anuncio del evento final llamo la atención de los jóvenes; vieron como se levanto una manta y dejo ver a unas bellas mujeres danzando.

- Por fin esto se pondrá interesante –dijo Mousse-

Ranma río divertido y se dispuso a preciar las bellezas de su reino.

Las jóvenes danzantes llevaban puestos trajes de seda transparente que dejaban ver sus siluetas mientras ejecutaban hermosas coreografías haciendo alarde de sus habilidades físicas. Los jóvenes observaban con lujuria dicho espectáculo. Poco a poco la coreografía del baile dio paso a una sola bailarina ataviada con un traje del mismo material pero mucho más atrevido; el vestido era de fina seda blanca, el escote en "V" de la parte frontal se extendía hasta su vientre y las faldas tenían una abertura por enfrente que llegaba hasta las caderas, permitiendo que la chica ejecutara danzas y movimientos sumamente sensuales, se acompañaba además de abanicos orientales que manejaban con suma maestría.

Mousse miraba embobado a la mujer, era una verdadera diosa viviente ¿Cómo es que Ranma no le había dicho que había mujeres tan bellas en su Reino?" volteo a ver a su amigo con la intención de reclamarle, pero el rostro tenso de Ranma le hizo ser cauto con sus comentarios.

- Bella chica... quiero decir excelente bailarina

- Si bailar le llamas a eso, supongo que es buena haciéndolo –dijo el príncipe bebiendo más vino directamente de la botella-

- Si no es bailar ¿Qué es lo que esa chica hace según tu?- pregunto Mousse inquieto por la rara actitud de su migo-

- ¡Provocar! Eso es lo que hace ¡no lo vez! – exclamo furioso Ranma- y no puede hacerlo… ¡no debe hacerlo!

- Desde cuando las mujeres no pueden provocar, quiero decir… ¡bailar!- dijo divertido Mousse pensando que su amigo ya había bebido de mas-

- El General de mi ejercito no puede dar semejante espectáculo… todos los malditos hombres aquí presentes están babeando por ella, deseándola, y no pueden, no deben verla así "¡Malditos! ¡Voy a sacarles los ojos a todos!" –dijo Ranma poniéndose torpemente de pie debido a su estado de ebriedad.

Mousse atando cabos de inmediato se dio cuenta que la joven bailarina era Akane la prima de Ranma. Sin embargo estaba impactado por la reacción de su amigo, debía tranquilizarlo e impedir que siguiera bebiendo.

- Calma amigo, calma, talvez tu prima solo tenia la intención de unirse a los festejos y agradarte,

- Tu lo crees –dijo Ranma pensativo-

Por un momento dudo y de hecho le agrado la idea de que ella estuviera bailando para él, pero el ver y escuchar como los demás hombres gritaban excitados regreso la furia en su interior.

- ¡No! Ella me odia tanto como yo a ella, nunca haría nada por agradarme, todo lo contrario, solo esta retándome y buscando cualquier pretexto para increparme ¡En verdad te digo que voy a destruirla! ¡ninguna mujer ha logrado alterarme tanto como ella!

- ¡Ranma tranquilízate!- grito Mousse- solo estas diciendo disparates, apenas te reconozco ¡Que demonios ha pasado contigo!

- ¡Ella! ¡Ella es lo que me pasa! ¡Ella es lo que me altera! ¡Ella es lo que me vuelve loco! voy a parar esto ahora mismo.

Mousse le suplico al Príncipe que espera a que acabara el evento, que no hiciera un escándalo. Le imploro que aguardará al otro día para hablar con ella.

- ¡Daisuke! ¡Hiroshi!- grito Ranma sin hacer caso a las suplicas de su amigo- hagan parar ese baile y díganle a Akane que quiero verla en este mismo instante- ordeno el Príncipe.

Los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente y salieron inmediatamente de la carpa, debían cumplir con el cometido de su alteza sin causar caos. Discretamente les ordenaron a los músicos que pararan lentamente la música y se colocaron estratégicamente para avisarle a Akane con señas que el príncipe quería verla. La chica capto de inmediato el mensaje y dio por terminada su ejecución ante la excitación del público que a gritos rogaba que continuara bailando, aumentando con eso el disgusto de Ranma.

Por su parte Mousse trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a Ranma, sabía que los Saotome eran estrictos en cuanto al protocolo real pero nunca creyó que a tal extremo, sobretodo no se esperaba que su amigo adoptara esas reglas tan estrictas. Aunque claro, ahora la posición de Ranma había cambiado y debía asumir el rol de mando en su familia. Quien iba a decir que el caballo salvaje, como le llamaban sus amigos, cambiaria tanto en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Los Reyes se percataron de que algo no andaba bien. Genma le pidió a Nodoka que distrajera a los aldeanos mientras el iba a ver que pasaba. La Reina mintió a los organizadores diciendo que su hijo estaba gratamente complacido con el evento y que deseaba ver de nuevo la representación teatral. Los aldeanos se dispusieron a continuar sin percatarse de la guerra que se desataba tras las carpas.

* * *

Akane se despidió del público y corrió hacia una tienda que le habían improvisado para cambiarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada porque Ranma entro furioso seguido por Mousse que trataba de calmarlo; la joven estaba desconcertada no imaginaba cual era la molestia del Príncipe. Él solo la tomo con fuerza y le grito en la cara:

- Dame una sola razón para que no te eche del ejercito y del palacio en este mismo instante

- Pero su majestad que fue lo que hice ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?

- ¿Por qué? ¡Y me peguntas porque después de dar semejante espectáculo, provocando a los hombros sin ningún pudor! ¡acaso debo de repetirte que la ley te exige mantenerte casta!

- No, su alteza, conozco plenamente cada uno de las leyes y ordenanzas de este Reino- dijo Akane soltándose del agarre del príncipe-

- Entonces debo entender que faltas a la Ley con plena conciencia.

- Yo no he incumplido la ley – grito Akane sumamente ofendida.

- ¡No te creo! una mujer que despide tal sexualidad no pude ser casta ¡dime! ¿Con cuantos hombres te has acostado?

Akane había llegado a su límite, esa ofensa era intolerable. ¡Como podía pensar algo semejante de ella! Ese maldito la juzgaba como al resto de las mujerzuelas que seguro pasaron por sus brazos. Furiosa por primera vez enfrento frente a frente las acusaciones del Príncipe diciéndole:

- Debo entender entonces que su majestad conoce bastante de mujeres como para juzgarme con tanta facilidad

- Mas de lo que te imaginas- dijo el Ranma- dime ¿Te acuestas con el Coronel? ¿Con los malditos guardias? O acaso tienes por amante a algún sirviente ¡contesta!

Akane dejándose llevar por el orgullo contesto sin pensar:

- ¡Con todos! Me he acostado con cada hombre de este Reino y de los Reinos vecinos – dijo mirándolo a la cara- y todos han quedado satisfechos- agrego-

Ranma enloquecido la tomo en sus brazos y trato de besarla a la fuerza pero la chica lo abofeteo con tal fuerza que le volteo la cara y se preparo para el ataque del príncipe. Pero él joven lentamente se limpio la sangre de su boca mientras la miraba como una serpiente cazando a su presa y cínicamente le dijo:

- Te has acostado con todo el reino y conmigo te haces la difícil ¡te exijo que me des a mi lo que le has dado a los demás!

Akane avanzo retadoramente hacia Ranma y le dijo a la cara:

- ¡Nunca seré tuya! Y no te moleste en echarme del ejército ¡renuncio! Mañana regresare con mi familia, no si antes hacerles saber a todos las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar.

Ranma logro apresarla de nuevo pero el Rey que había presenciado tan desagradable incidente, le ordeno a su hijo que parara, el joven sin hacerle caso a su padre intento acercarse a Akane nuevamente pero Genma le ordeno a los guardias y a Mousse que sacaran a su hijo de ahí. El Príncipe trato de revelarse ante las órdenes de su Padre pero este le reprimió severamente y le exigió que dejara de avergonzarlo.

Mousse intervino para calmar las aguas y le explico al Rey que Ranma había bebido de más y se había alterado al ver la danza de la joven.

- ¡La danza! Eso no era una danza Padre, era un acto lacivo de lujuria y provocación ¡Acaso no vio como todos los hombres babean por ella! – decía Ranma tratando de defender su posición.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! –grito Akane- ¡Yo no tengo porque soportar tantas humillaciones e insultos! Soy una Tendo y tengan por seguro que a mi familia no le gustara nada saber del trato que me han dado. –dijo la chica tratando de salir de la carpa.

- Mousse- grito el Rey- llévate a mi hijo de aquí yo voy a hablar con mi sobrina.

El joven chino y los guardias sacaron a Ranma de la tienda, el joven aún en su estado no opuso resistencia, accedió a retirarse porque considero que su Padre pondría en su lugar a esa mujercita engreída.

Genma le rogó a Akane que hablaran un momento, realmente no le convenía que la chica cumpliera su amenaza de marcharse y dejarlos en mala posición con su famita. Pero lo que más importaba es que al presenciar la escena que dio su hijo había confirmado sus sospechas acerca de los sentimientos de Ranma por su prima. Solo esperaba que su sobrina cambiara de opinión acerca de marcharse porque entonces el idiota arrogante de su hijo la iba a perder para siempre. El Rey abrazo a Akane tratando de consolarla, le imploro que perdonara a su hijo, le dijo que el único culpable era el mismo por haber educado a su hijo de manera tan estricta y exigirle desde que era un niño que cumpliera con el protocolo real por sobre todas las cosas.

Akane aún ofuscada le confesaba a su tío que se sentía humillada, que el Príncipe la había tratado como a una cualquiera y que desde su llegada a palacio la hostigaba constantemente. Y que con lo sucedido esa noche a ella le quedaba claro que el joven heredero no la quería cerca, así que se iría al día siguiente. Diciendo esto último la joven camino lentamente a la salida de la carpa con la intención de ir a preparar su equipaje.

- Akane –dijo el rey antes de que la chica saliera de la carpa- conozco a mi hijo mucho más de lo que se conoce así mismo y si me atrevo a pedirte perdón en su nombre es porque sé que esta noche solo actúo cegado por los celos y lo más triste es que ni el mismo se ha dado cuenta que se ha enamorado de ti.

La joven se quedo muda ante la declaración del Rey y sin poder articular palabra se retiro del sitio apresuradamente

* * *

Mousse luchaba por controlar la ira de Ranma, quien enardecido golpeaba y tiraba muebles sin cesar. El joven chino se dio por vencido y espero pacientemente a que su amigo descargara su frustración. Una vez que el Príncipe se sereno lo suficiente, se sentó frente a su amigo y trato de servirse una copa mas de vino; Mousse se la quito de las manos diciendo que ya era suficiente. Ranma dio un gran suspiro y maldijo casi en un murmullo... Minutos después declaro a su amigo:

- No se que me pasa Mousse, no se a que se debe esta ira que me consume, esta rabia que se apodera de mí, ella me esta volviendo loco.

- ¿Y esta rabia y esa ira que se apoderan pasa cada que la vez?

- No, no todo el tiempo, solo en situaciones como la de hoy.

- ¡ja! – exclamo Mousse con ironía- sino te conociera desde niño pensaría que estas celoso.

- No digas estupideces

- Pues querido amigo en este Reino no se como le llamaran pero en China se llaman ¡Celos!

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! –grito Ranma saliendo de sus aposentos hecho una fiera.

* * *

Akane anduvo caminado por los alrededores de palacio sin darse cuenta, las últimas palabras de su tío resonaban en su mente sin cesar. ¡Acaso seria verdad! o solo seria un truco para que ella cediera y no se marchara. ¿Ranma enamorado de ella? Era ridículo tan solo pensarlo, eso no podía ser posible, el Príncipe era incapaz de amar a alguien que no fuese el mimo. ¡El Rey si que era astuto! quería engañarla para que no hablara mal de ellos ante su familia, pero ella no se dejaría engañar, no esta vez. Decidió retirarse a su habitación para preparar todo su equipaje y marcharse apenas llegara su Padre. Al llegar a sus aposentos entro rápidamente y cerro la puerta nerviosamente, al verse sola por fin pudo desahogarse y gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, ya estaba llegando a su limite, era demasiado para ella y sabia que no soportaría mucho más en ese lugar. Se sentó en su cama preguntándose ¿Porque tenía que haberse atravesado en su vida ese maldito? De nuevo las palabras del Rey retumbaron en su cabeza y sintió por primera vez algo moverse en su interior, era una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido antes, recordó la mirada tan penetrante del Príncipe constantemente sobre ella, recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez en las cascadas y cuando lo tuvo tan cerca un día anterior en la ameraría. Se removió incomoda ante la extraña sensación que la invadía y sin pensar pronuncio su nombre en voz alta:

-¡Ranma! Dijo casi en un suspiro

- Dime –dijo el Príncipe saliendo de las sombras de donde se ocultaba-

La joven se puso de pie sobresaltada y le exigió que explicara su presencia en su habitación, el joven que había avanzado hasta llegar a ella le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para que ella no escapara de sus brazos.

- No lo se.

Akane luchaba por separarse pero el ya había comenzado a besarla. Ella aún en contra de su voluntad no podía dejar de pensar que ese era su primer beso y que no era como lo había soñado, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente en sus mejillas. El joven noto la humedad proveniente de los ojos de la chica y le dijo:

- No llores – le suplico casi con ternura en su voz mientras seguía rozando sus labios con los de ella, solo quiero un beso- agregó-.

Ella trato de pedirle que parara pero Ranma aprovecho que la chica abrió ligeramente sus labios para profundizar sus besos. ¡Bésame¡ ¡bésame! Demandaba el Príncipe intensificando sus caricias, ella sin darse cuenta se vio tendida en su cama con Ranma sobre ella comiéndosela a besos. En un momento de lucidez ella le imploró que parara y él en respuesta comenzó a acariciarla más íntimamente mientras le decía al oído.

- ¡No me pidas imposibles! no puedo parar, no voy a parar

Akane alarmada se separo bruscamente de él, Ranma en medio de su excitación comprendió que había perdido el control y por primera vez no supo que hacer, su cuerpo le gritaba que continuara, que la tomara ahí mismo, pero en su cabeza algo le decía que no era correcto, escucho como ella entre sollozos se esforzaba por calmar su respiración comprendió que la deseaba, la deseaba demasiado, eso era lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo, debía parar eso, debía hacerla suya para poder terminar con esa tortura. Se acerco a ella una vez más abrazándola por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello y mejillas mientras sus manos se perdían entre los pechos de la mujer.

- Te necesito- le dijo entre besos-

Comenzó lentamente a quitarle el vestido que tanto lo había alterado momentos atrás. Ella trataba de resistirse pero el era muy dominante, la hacia sentirse débil, no tenia fuerza para oponerse. Aunque su mente le gritaba que era una locura, su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de él con el mismo fervor que su mente se oponía.

Ranma busco sus labios nuevamente y sin pensarlo más la volvió a tumbarla en la cama con la idea de tomarla de una vez por todas, bajo su mano derecha para acariciar la intimidad de la chica con la finalidad de humedecerla más y poder penetrarla. Introdujo un dedo en su vagina, acción que asusto a la joven puesto que nunca había estado con ningún hombre y la sensación le resultaba extraña e incomoda. Ella le pidió que parara, el iba a negarse, pero ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación, Ranma maldijo al escuchar la voz de su madre y se levanto de la cama para vestirse rápidamente. Akane por su parte se puso su camisón de noche y se metió entre las sabanas, el Príncipe salio de la habitación sin decir nada por una puerta escondida justo antes de que la Reina entrara ala habitación.

La Reina solo le dio las buenas noches a su sobrina y le recordó que en su corazón era tan importante como Ranma, que ella la quería como a una hija aunque no la hubiese traído al mundo. La joven trato de contener sus lágrimas más por vergüenza por lo ocurrido momentos atrás que por las palabras de Nodoka. La reina le suplico que por favor confiara en ella que antes de tomar cualquier decisión lo hablara con ella primero. Akane solo asintió con la cabeza y Nodoka abandono el cuarto de la chica en dirección a la alcoba real en donde ya la esperaba Genma.

* * *

El Rey que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación presa de la ansiedad, esperaba que su esposa lograra convencer a su sobrina de quedarse. En cuanto vio entrar a la mujer – la inquirió –

- ¡Dime! ¿Hablaste con ella?

- No mucho- dijo la mujer, pero al ver la cara de decepción de su esposo agrego- Ranma estaba con ella…creo que los interrumpí –sonrío pícaramente la Reina.

El Rey no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse, era bueno que avanzara la relación de los jóvenes, pero era muy malo que su hijo perdiera el control y deshonrara a su sobrina. Soun jamás le perdonaría si Akane resultaba lastimada de alguna manera. Peor aún se toparían con el peor de los enemigos.

* * *

Akane se levanto de la cama llorando avergonzada, no comprendía como se había dejado llevar por Ranma, ahora más que nunca debía marcharse, ya no podría verlo a la cara nunca más, ya no era digna de estar en el ejército. Se vistió rápidamente y dejo una nota en su cama, no necesitaba llevarse nada, después de todo, todas las pertenencias que tenía en esa habitación las había recibido de los Saotome y ya no era digna de ellas. Solo recogió las partencias de su familia. Lamentaba llegar ante su familia sin su daga pero no podía hacer nada por recuperarla en ese momento. Tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

Fin de este capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero seguir recibiendo más ^^.

Milk Goku (te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de escribirme y entiendo que no puedas hacerlo cada que subo un capitulo. espero que la historia te siga gustando^^) Monyk, Nia06, Yram, krlita, Akima-06 (creo que te he complacido con mas lemon^^ espero haya sido de tu agrado), HitomiRut, gabyhyatt (esa era la idea que el sueño fuese muy real^^ creo por los comentarios que he recibido que cumplí el cometido) amafle (gracias por tu review y créeme se están cocinando capítulos nuevos de la sociedad y de después de ti pero por ahora espero que te guste esta historia también^^), Akaneiiro (créeme Ranma va a sufrir jaja...y ami también me gustan los alterfic donde Ranma es un poco mas perverso o como tu dices donde hace cosas que el verdadero Ranma no haría.)

Si alguien me falto discúlpenme de antemano pero tratare de responder todos los reviews que me dejen en la medida de lo posible. Espero les guste este capitulo y pronto subiré el siguiente. Saludos!!

Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Corazón Perverso**

Capitulo 5.-

Akane dejo una nota en su cama y salió de su habitación con la firme decisión de marcharse de ese palacio para siempre, pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas cuando uno de los guardias en turno la intercepto en el momento en que se dirigía a las caballerizas por un caballo.

General Tendo que suerte encontrarla tan pronto ¡rápido por favor! Debe venir a ver esto..

Dígame soldado cual es la urgencia ¿Qué desea que vea?

A 3 kilómetros de la aldea más cercana vieron a Taro y su gente acampando.

¿Quién los vio? Verificaron que en verdad sea Taro

Lo vieron unos aldeanos y yo mismo fui a corroborar la información. Taro estaba acampando y no se veía nada de movimiento, tal vez solo este de paso pero aún así creí prudente avisarle Coronel.

Hizo bien soldado, preparare mi caballo, en tanto avísale al Coronel Hibiki y a la Teniente Kounji sobre todo asegúrate de avisar al Príncipe.

Taro era un conocido y peligroso mercenario, su fama era bastante conocida todos los Reinos, era por todos conocidos que el famoso delincuente solo le era leal al dinero y que era capaz de cualquier cosa por obtenerlo. "definitivamente su presencia en los alrededores no significaba nada bueno" – pensó Akane - ella se encontraba en una disyuntiva, debía marcharse sino quería manchar más su honor pero su mismo honor le exigía que debía quedarse a cumplir con su deber. Taro era otro asunto pendiente en su vida que debía resolver, ella sabía bien que si el joven mercenario se había atrevido a acercarse a palacio no era otra cosa que con el afán de provocarla; "pues bien finiquitaría su asunto con Taro y sería su última misión antes de marcharse" -se dijo así misma tratando de auto convencerse de que hacia lo correcto. Cambio de rumbo hacia la armería tomo una espada y algunas armas más, salió en busca de su caballo y para su sorpresa, Ranma acompañado por su amigo chino se acercaba rápidamente colocándose su armadura, llego mucho antes que el resto de los soldados, traía el cabello mojado y totalmente suelto; un mozo que los seguía corrió para preparar los caballos para el Príncipe y su amigo, Ranma se acerco a Akane y le ordeno que le diera los pormenores, mientras escuchaba el relato de la joven, el chico recogía su cabello y lo tranzaba para finalmente colocarse el casco que protegía su cabeza.

Akane se sintió algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar con él. Pero el Príncipe por el contrario no mostraba ningún atisbo de sentimiento humano en su rostro, era como si lo ocurrido momentos atrás en su alcoba no hubiese sucedido nunca.

En cuanto trajeron los caballos Ranma monto el suyo de un solo movimiento, miro a Akane y observo que la chica no llevaba puesta su armadura pareciera que tomo las primeras prendas que vio a la mano y se las puso, además observo que ropa que llevaba puesta parecía la indumentaria propia para que una mujer se dispusiera a realizar un largo viaje. Sin decir nada le ordeno a Hiroshi que se acercara y discretamente le dio indicaciones sin que nadie escuchara. El guardia asintió y se retiro del lugar.

Yuca, Kounji y Hibiki se acercaron al Príncipe y al General para recibir instrucciones. Ranma dio indicaciones de que Kounji y Hiroshi se quedaban en guardia permanente a cargo del Palacio hasta que ellos regresaran. Hibiki comandaría a su gente y rodearían la zona sur donde fue visto Taro. Daisuke y su gente irían a resguardar la aldea que se encontraba al norte del campamento mercenario y Tendo iría con él y con Mousse directo al campamento de Taro.

Akane le dijo al Príncipe que ella iría con su tropa y que el Príncipe y sus visitas deberían permanecer a salvo en palacio.

Ranma la miro con frialdad y sumamente ofendido le dijo:

Estoy cansado de tener que recordarle que ¡Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí! Y sepa además que ¡Yo peleo mis batallas! ¡Yo no soy como el cobarde de mi padre que envía a una mujer a pelear en su lugar!

Le dio la espalda a Akane y avanzo seguido por los demás, la joven no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Aunque las palabras del soberano le calaron hondo, por primera vez estaba viendo un lado del soberano que no le desagrado del todo, al menos hasta ese momento. Habría que ver como se desenvolvía en batalla, aunque les rogaba a todos los dioses que no hubiese ninguna batalla esa noche. Sin embargo debía aclarar algo con el Príncipe.

En algo se equivoca su majestad, esta no es su batalla es la mía, ¡Taro viene por mi!

Ranma volteo y la vio por largos segundo y solo se limito a decirle:

Aún así es mi deber ir.

Después de avanzar lo suficiente la gente llego a sus posiciones, todos los comandos tenían instrucciones en principio de inspeccionar la zona y en caso de que notaban algún movimiento hostil la orden era: atacar y neutralizar al enemigo.

Akane y Ranma se aproximaron al campamento de Taro, la joven se adelanto seguida por sus hombres pero para su desgracias sus suplicas esa noche no fueron escuchadas. Era evidente que Taro se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado y se preparaba junto con sus hombres a atacar. Ranma dio la orden de rodear el campamento y atacar en diferente orden. Enviaría un primer grupo y un segundo detrás de este; había un cuarto y quinto grupo que estarían listos para luchar en caso de ser necesario.

Una vez en posición, Ranma dio la orden para que el primer grupo atacara**. **Sin embargo,la gente de Taro era astuta y hábil y de inmediato opusieron resistencia, Akane que estaba más próxima al campamento de Taro entro en combate al percatarse de que eran más mercenarios de los que creían originalmente.

* * *

El Príncipe observo el movimiento de la General y sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho al verla pelear y poner en riesgo su vida. Un soldado le indico a Ranma que Taro había salido de su guarida e iba directo hacia Akane.

Ranma quien ya había ordenado a su gente entrar en acción avanzo en medio de la pelea en busca de Taro, sin embargo, las hordas de mercenarios le cerraban el paso atacándolo desde diferentes ángulos. Ranma apartaba con facilidad a sus adversarios era más rápido, más fuerte y mucho más certero a la hora de blandir su espada. Muchos mercenarios comenzaron a caer a su paso pero muchos más salían a su encuentro, albergaban una tremenda sed de venganza porque ya en otras ocasiones el General Tendo los había humillado en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Taro en cuanto vio a Tendo avanzo hacia ella determinado a acabar con la mujer que tantos agravios le había causado en el pasado. Akane quien estaba rodeada por mercenarios peleaba enérgicamente aunque en franca desventaja ya que en su frustrado intento de huida había dejado casi todo su armamento en la armería. La gente que la respaldaba le dio un respiro al quitarles de encima a varios de sus contrincantes. Pero también le dejaron el camino libre a Taro para apresar a su presa más codiciada, el mercenario como una anaconda avanzo por detrás de Akane y la apreso; la chica logro separarse dando inicio a un intenso combate.

* * *

Ranma luchaba por llegar a Akane y el líder de los mercenario, pero era constantemente detenido por las fuerzas de Taro, tuvo que esforzarse por olvidarse de Akane un momento y hacerse cargo de los tipejos que le hostigaban, en cuestión de minutos de deshizo de la basura que impedía su avance y dirigió su atención hacia Taro y Akane justo en el momento en que tres hombres apresaban a Akane por detrás.

* * *

Akane se vio atacada cobardemente por la espalda, fue entonces que Taro avanzó hacia ella con su espada desenvainada. Akane sabía que era su fin, sin nada que perder realizo un movimiento tan arriesgado por liberarse, que aunque tuvo éxito, se disloco el hombre derecho pero logro salir del camino de ataque de Taro. Aún lastimada enfrento a Taro y lucho con él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero Taro en un movimiento infame la hirió de la pierna izquierda para neutralizarla.

El líder de los mercenarios confiado se acerco a ella y la tomo del cabello alzando su cuello con la intención de degollarla, pero se tomo unos minutos para dirigirse a su gente, jubiloso deseaba gritarles que por fin vencerían a la gran Akane Tendo, finalmente se vengaría de la mujer que lo humillo y desprecio su amor en el pasado.

* * *

Ranma cautelosamente dio indicaciones a su gente de rodear a Taro mientras veía como el maldito golpeo sin misericordia la pierna de Akane obligándola a caer. El Príncipe desenvaino su espada desesperado cuando vio la intención de Taro de matar a Akane. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, terror, desesperación, los escasos metros que lo separaban de ellos le parecieron una eternidad, sentía que nunca llegaría a ellos.

* * *

El joven mercenario enmudeció al ver el escenario que tenía enfrente. Toda su gente había sido mermada por un solo hombre que estaba parado justo enfrente de él empuñando su espada de manera retadora. Ranma miro fijamente a Taro y le dijo:

No es a ella a quien tienes que vencer ¡Es a mí!

Vaya vaya así que el rumor es cierto, el Príncipe ha vuelto..y tienes ganas de pelea…que tierno…jajá pero mi problema no es contigo principito sino con ella...cierto hermosa –dijo Taro mientras besaba la mejilla de Akane - la fierecilla y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes..

Déjala ir o de lo contrario...-advirtió Ranma con determinación a cumplir su amenaza.

De lo contrario ¿Qué? principito ¿Me vas a matar? Jajá.

Taro paro de reír cuando sintió un agudo dolor, Akane escondía una pequeña navaja en sus ropas y clavo el arma en el costado del mercenario. Cuando Taro aflojo su agarre la chica se giro para liberarse pero sus heridas no le permitieron ser tan ágil como hubiese deseado y Taro logro apresarla de nuevo, pero no de manera muy firme, y Akane logro liberarse de su agarre una vez más.

Ranma y su gente avanzaron rápidamente, aprovechando el movimiento de Akane. Unos trataban de llegar a la General para auxiliarla. Y Ranma fue directo a cumplir su amenaza pero por desgracia el mercenario le llevaba unos metros de ventaja con respecto a Akane, Taro tomo su espada de nuevo para acabar con Akane quien lucha por ponerse de pie, pero una daga se clavo en su cuello, vio que Ranma era quien había asestado el tiro certero para acabar con su vida salvando con ello la vida de Akane. Cínicamente rio y le dijo a Ranma:

Sé porque me has matado, se lo que sientes por ella, lo veo en tu ojos, pero debes saber que acabas de salvarle la vida al único ser que puede destruirte tal y como lo hizo conmigo.

Volteo y miro a Akane esta vez con ternura, no con odio y le dijo:

Akane…si tan solo me hubieras amado… - diciendo esto último Taro murió.

Ranma se acero a Taro y de solo blandir de su espada descargo la frustración que sintió al escuchar las últimas palabras del mercenario. Acto seguido ordeno a su gente ayudar a los heridos y a Mousse auxiliar a Akane, él y el resto de los hombres prepararían los caballos para volver a palacio.

* * *

Los Reyes suspiraron aliviados al ver desde el balcón de sus habitaciones que su hijo regresa de la batalla. Ese día era el programado para que varias familias reales de los reinos vecinos visitaran el palacio para conocer al nuevo soberano. Pero por fortuna fueron avisados con tiempo para postergar dicha visita. Solo un par de familias llegaron a palacio pero comprendiendo la situación se retiraron prometiendo volver cuando los tiempos de calma regresaran al Reino.

Hibiki y Kounji se dieron a la tarea de auxiliar a los heridos, los cuales por fortuna eran pocos. Ryoga trato de acercarse al General Tendo pero Ranma bloqueo su camino y le ordeno ir a verificar el inventario de armas después de auxiliar a la gente. El Coronel se retiro a seguir las indicaciones sin decir nada más. A Ukyo le extraño la actitud del Príncipe pero asumió que era mera antipatía por Ryoga.

Ranma entro a palacio seguido por Mousse quien llevaba en brazos a Akane, la Reina alarmada corrió a preparar las habitaciones de la chica y ordeno que llevaran agua limpia y tibia para asearla y atender sus heridas.

El Príncipe entro a su habitación con la intención de asearse también, el Rey entro detrás de suyo, Ranma le relataba los hechos a su Padre quien suspiro tranquilamente al enterarse que Taro había muerto.

Padre- dijo Ranma- ¿Qué historia había entre Akane y Taro?

El Rey guardo silencio por unos segundos, no sabía si era conveniente contarle esa tortuosa historia a su hijo, pero considero que el buscaría la forma de enterarse de todas formas así que prefirió que supiera la verdad por su propia boca.

El Rey le conto a su hijo que Taro había sido un soldado del ejército, uno de los mejores, que era extremadamente fuerte y talentoso en las artes de la guerra. Akane en ese tiempo era teniente y pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando con Taro. Genma se percato que el jovencito mostraba un abierto interés en su sobrina y fue testigo de cómo a Akane no le eran indiferentes las atenciones del joven. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y envió a Taro a diferentes misiones con la finalidad de ir alejándolo de su sobrina. El joven quien no aceptaba su lugar continuo insistiendo en cortejar a la joven, cuando el Rey intervino exigiéndole a taro que se alejara de ella, dejándole ver que no estaba al nivel de la familia real, él se sublevo y formo un grupo de disidentes los cuales un mal día decidieron atacar el palacio con la intención de raptar a Akane, cuando los hombres del Rey le impidieron su propósito desistió, pero al poco tiempo volvió a intentarlo pero en esta ocasión Akane ya como General y cumpliendo con su deber se defendió al soberano poniéndose en contra de su amigo. Al parecer – continuo hablando el Rey- tu prima no se había percatado de los sentimientos que albergaba Taro por ella hasta ese momento y ella siendo tan joven e inexperta en asuntos sentimentales, le dejo claro, sin tacto alguno, que no le amaba y lo desterró del Reino por haberse sublevado ante mí. Taro herido en su amor y en su orgullo se marcho pero no tardamos mucho tiempo en escuchar sobre sus actos delictivos, todos encaminados a dañar a este Reino y provocar a Akane y el resto pues ya conoces la historia. A veces las peores guerras son el resultado de los espejismos producidos por la pasión.

Ranma dentro de su tina de agua caliente escuchaba la historia de boca de su padre en completo silencio. Realmente estaba molesto consigo mismo, había estado en una batalla, mucha de su gente había resultado herida, Akane estuvo a punto de morir y lo único que deseaba con desesperación era preguntarle a su padre: ¿A cuántos malditos más tuvo que quitarle de encima a su prima? ¿Cuántos infelices más osaron poner los ojos en ella? Deseaba saber cuántos y quiénes eran para deshacerse de ellos con sus propias manos. - Algo realmente grave debía estar pasando con él-. Arrojo agua sobre su rostro tratando de mantener la calma y le pidió a su padre que se averiguara el estado de salud de Akane. Genma asintió y dijo que el mismo iría a informarse. Antes de Salir el soberano pregunto a su hijo:

Dime hijo ¿Estas realmente seguro que Taro murió?

Si padre, yo mismo me encargue de ese asunto.

Sin decir nada más Genma salió de la habitación y le pidió a la mucama que le llevara algo de comer y un poco de vino a su hijo, aunque sabía que después de una batalla apetece más el vino que la comida.

En cuanto el Rey dejo la habitación del Príncipe entro Hiroshi, quien había revisado la habitación de Akane cumpliendo con el encargo que le hizo Ranma antes de marcharse en busca de Taro, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño papel y se lo entrego a Ranma, este lo leyó y le pregunto a su guardia si había notado algo más en la habitación de Akane.

No señor, al parecer mi General tenía la intención de marcharse con solo lo puesto encima, sino fuera por esta nota que dejo en su cama nadie hubiese sospechado de sus intenciones de abandonar el palacio.

Hiroshi nadie puede saber nada acerca de esto ¡Entendido!

Si su majestad. – el joven hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

"Así que pensabas huir Akane" "¡ja! Que ingenua, como si hubiese un lugar en el mundo donde pudieses ocultarte de mí" – pensó Ranma-. Salió de su tina y se dispuso a vestirse. Tenía muchos asuntos que resolver, pero primero debía ver si la gente estaba siendo atendida como era debido.

* * *

Nodoka preocupada por Akane envió a un criado en busca de un médico, pero justo en ese momento Yuca entro a la habitación anunciando que el Conde Tofu había llegado a palacio, al parecer no recibieron a tiempo la notificación de la cancelación de las celebraciones- pensó la Reina pero al mismo tiempo sintió un gran alivio puesto que el cuñado de Akane era un prestigioso médico. La soberana índica a Yuca que hiciese pasar al familiar de Akane pero para su sorpresa Tofu no había esperado que le anunciasen y entro a la habitación saltándose cualquier protocolo.

Disculpe majestad mi atrevimiento pero veo que he llegado justo a tiempo- dijo el Conde yendo directo hacia donde yacía en cama su joven cuñada.

Conde me apena enormemente recibirlo en dicha circunstancia y los que deberíamos pedir disculpas somos nosotros por recibirlo con tan malas nuevas

El Conde no respondió, de hecho no escondía su molestia, en el fondo siempre temió que este momento llegara, algún día su querida Akane saldría lastimada en batalla. Se acerco a la joven quien estaba adormecida gracias a una infusión de hierbas que le dio Mousse, Tofu pregunto qué le habían dado de tomar a la joven y el Príncipe Chino le dio una lista detallada de las hierbas medicinales que contenía el té que le dio a la joven General. El conde asintió satisfecho esas medicinas ayudarían mucho a Akane y harían mas tolerable el dolor. Prosiguió a desinfectar y curar la herida en la pierna, después examino su brazo y le pidió ayuda a los presentes para sentar a Akane y alinear su columna; entre Yuca y Mousse mantuvieron sentada a la joven y Nodoka se paro detrás de la chica deteniendo su cabeza. Akane comenzó a reaccionar y lo primero que vio fue la hermosa y reconfortante sonrisa de Tofu, lagrimas de alegría corrieron por sus mejillas apenas reconocerlo. El conde pensó que la joven lloraba de dolor y con su voz suave y reconfortante le dijo:

Pequeña ya estoy aquí, no temas, hare que tu dolor se vaya antes de que puedas parpadear-

Y sin decir más tomo el hombro de la chica y de un solo movimiento firme y seguro lo coloco de nuevo en su posición. Akane grito, más de susto que de dolor y se abrazo de Tofu como un naufrago a su tabla de salvación, lloro en sus brazos como cuando niña, así se sentía, como cuando de pequeña caía y el con su cálida sonrisa y tiernos besos en la frente sanaba sus heridas. Deseo más que nunca que esos tiempos volvieran, deseo estar en casa con él y con su familia.

Akane se separo ligeramente de su cuñado, él tomo su rostro y limpio sus lagrimas con sus dedos; la miraba con infinita ternura, algo dentro de su ser le decía que el llanto de su pequeña hermanita, como él le llamaba, no era por el dolor físico, esos ojitos llenos de miedo era ocasionados por un dolor más profundo, un dolor que provenía de su alma.

* * *

Ranma observaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta luchando por contener esa maldita sensación que se había apoderado de él desde hacia tiempo, estaba a punto de hacer ebullición cuando su madre oportunamente lo saco de su ensimismo.

* * *

Tofu con ayuda de Yuca recostó de nuevo a Akane en su cama y ordeno que le prepararan otra infusión la cual la ayudaría a dormir y recobrar fuerzas. La joven General le pidió que no la dejara sola y el Conde sonrió y le beso la frente mientras le decía:

Nunca pequeña, nunca te dejare sola y lo sabes.

Akane sonrió y cerró los ojos para descansar. El conde de inmediato sintió tras de sí una enorme energía negativa, volteo hacia donde provenía semejante aura y vio parado junto a la Reina a un joven alto de piel bronceada y ojos color zafiro. Supo de inmediato que era el mismísimo Príncipe Ranma Saotome. La Reina se apresuro a presentar al Conde con su hijo. Ranma supo entonces que el hombre era el cuñado de Akane, lo conocía por nombre, la familia Ono era una de las más ancestrales y poderosas del Reino. Pero de cualquier manera no le gustaba las confianzas que se tomaba con Akane, aunque fuese su cuñado no dejaba de ser hombre y no lo quería cerca de su prima.

Todos salieron de la habitación con la intención de permitir que Akane durmiera. Una vez ubicados en un salón privado el Conde le explicaba a los soberanos, que si habían recibido la notificación de cancelación de las celebraciones. Sin embargo, él apoyado por su esposa y el padre de Akane decidió viajar, pues tenían un mal presentimiento el cual se incremento al saber que Taro andaba merodeando cerca del reino de los Saotome.

Genma y Nodoka agradecieron a todos los dioses por haber enviado a Tofu, aunque las heridas de Akane no eran de gravedad, era una enorme tranquilidad saber que él en persona estaba ahí para auxiliarla. Ranma ordeno que le preparara una habitación al Conde aunque secretamente se aseguro que estuviera lo bastante alejada de su prima.

Los reyes se disculparon y se retiraron a descansar dejando a Ranma y a Tofu solos. Hablaron de asuntos triviales en principio, el Príncipe echaba mano de su encanto natural, el cual sabia aprovechar a la perfección, se mostro sumamente educado y atento con su visita, pero en realidad tanto el Príncipe como el Conde disfrazaban en medio de su conversación preguntas con doble sentido cada uno con la intención de recabar información que sirviera a sus intereses. Una mucama entro para ofrecerles un poco de vino y mientras servía las copas, Ranma observo que Tofu portaba bajo sus ropas una daga igual a la de Akane, la cual le había arrebatado el día que se conocieron en las cascadas de aguas termales. El conde noto la mirada intensa del joven y le pregunto qué era lo que había llamado tanto su atención. Ranma con naturalidad le contesto que era la daga que portaba lo que había llamado su atención, justifico su interés diciendo que era un coleccionista de armas y que la daga le pareció una hermosa pieza artesanal.

Tofu emocionado la saco de entre sus ropas y se la mostro, el Príncipe la tomo en sus manos y la examino con cuidado era una réplica exacta a la de Akane a excepción de que en la empuñadura se leían las Iníciales T.K. y en la de su prima eran T. A.

Tofu emocionado le conto la historia familiar de dichas piezas de armamento. A cada mujer en la familia Tendo al nacer se le enviaba a forjar una pieza igual pero con señales distintivas para identificar a su dueña. En este caso eran las iníciales de cada hija. Ranma asintió al recordar mentalmente la daga de su prima donde claramente se leía T.A. (Tendo Akane).

Te preguntaras porque llevo yo la daga de mi esposa- continuo su relato Tofu, a lo cual el Príncipe asintió y presto atención porque sospechaba que esa información le seria de utilidad. El conde dijo con orgullo- Tendo Kasumi me la entrego el día que nos comprometimos. Dicta la tradición de la Familia Tendo- continuo explicando el galeno- que la daga es una extensión de la mujer, quien sea dueño de la daga será dueño de la dama para la que fue forjada. Por eso algunas mujeres de la familia Tendo incluyendo a mi esposa entregan la daga al ser amado para que todo mundo sepa que en adelante el hombre que porte esa daga será su dueño.

Y dígame Conde, tengo entendido que algunas mujeres en la familia de mi prima son guerreras, además de Akane claro.

Sí, eso es verdad pero dígame Príncipe ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

Disculpe mi mente curiosa Conde, pero no logro sacar de mi mente la batalla de esta mañana y las imágenes de mi General luchando contra Taro y sumado a su relato, se me vino a la mente una duda.

Usted dirá Majestad

¿Qué pasaría si Akane o cualquier mujer en su familia pierde su daga en una pelea ante un hombre, hablamos de una pelea justa, que pasaría si su adversario le arrebata la daga y se queda con ella?

Como ya le explique su alteza, la daga es una extensión de la mujer si... Akane o cualquier otra mujer en la familia pierde su daga pierde su autonomía y su honor, en el caso de perderla en una batalla solo le quedan dos opciones: recuperar su daga por las malas si es necesario, o rendirse y aceptar que ese hombre será su dueño.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente y sin disimulo, él poseía la daga de su prima, según la tradición de la familia Tendo, él sería entonces el dueño de ella también. "¡Que sensación más gloriosa!" Ranma Saotome era el dueño de Akane Tendo. Pero Tofu borro su sonrisa con una última aclaración.

Pero... debo agregar que si Akane o cualquier mujer en la familia Tendo, pierde su daga en contra de su voluntad, por engaños o en una pelea no justa, ella está en su derecho de recobrar su honor.

¿Y como recobraría su honor?

Matando al que le arrebato su daga- dijo Tofu con extrema seriedad, comenzaba a sospechar que había una historia detrás de todas esas preguntas que no le acababan de contar pero ya la averiguaría.

Ranma solo guardo silencio y miro fijamente al Conde pensando "demonios ese detalle no se lo esperaba".

* * *

Fin de este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Pero antes que nada permítanme desearles aunque atrasadas una ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!! Y como regalo para despedir ese año viejo les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia. Besos!! Y espero que sigamos en contacto mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir contando con sus reviews por son los que me estimulan para seguir escribiendo y ya que estamos en ese tema permítanme agradecer en esta ocasión a:

**Nia06** ¡¡hola!! Como siempre gracias por tu review y déjame decirte que si coincido contigo en que Ranma en esta historia es un poco mas celoso y dominante de lo que acostumbramos y no creo que entienda que no la debe tocar jiji. Akane debe huir pero ¡¡¡habrá que ver si se lo permiten!!! Y no adelanto más (ya lo verán el próximo capitulo)...

**Ayu-charm**: gracias por animarte a mandarme tu review me halaga que te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capítulo del cual espero tus comentarios también!!saludos!!

**Amafle: **debo confesar que siempre espero tus comentarios y en esta ocasión no tienes idea lo que he disfrutado tu frase: "XOXOXO QUE LA IMAGINACION NO TE DESAMPARE NI DE NOCHE NI DE DIA XOXOXO" jajaja gracias por tus oraciones muy a tu estilo debo decir jajaja. Y bueno en cuanto a tus comentarios si Akane por poco y pierde ante un Ranma tan determinado a tenerla jajá pero creeee aún sufrirá un poco más para tenerla eso solo son probaditas que lo van dejando picado. (Lo sé soy mala jajá) saludos!!

**Hitomirut:** gracias por el review y no te preocupes que por mis tierras también se entiende que el termino mortal se aplica para algo bueno. Y como ya he dicho espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!! Y espero seguir contando con sus comentarios!!

**Akaneiiro:** Espero que con esto haya cesado tu síndrome de abstinencia y veras como poco a poco empieza el calvario de Ranma pero es un chico testarudo, no va a ceder tan fácil jajaja y no adelanto más … y como a todos te pido que me envíes tus comentarios de este capítulo realmente son muy importantes para mí!! Saludos!

Mat Sejmet: Hola y gracias por tu review agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme y me complace que sea de tu agrado la historia (porque si te gusto cierto jajá) y bueno en cuanto a la trama, he tratado en la medida de lo posible plasmar de manera muy clara las personalidades de cada personaje aunque desde mi punto de vista solo he magnificado alguno defectos del Ranma original del manga y he magnificado las virtudes de Akane solo para hacerlos más dramáticos…(creo) y bueno algunos tintes de perversión jipi. Y finalizo con la misma petición que hecho anteriormente en los demás comentarios. Así que espero tus reviese de este capítulo y saludos!!

Gracias a todos(as) los lectores(as) anónimas (os) también espero de todo corazón que disfruten este capítulo!!

¡¡Besos!!

Bonnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.-

Corazón perverso

Akane despertó aún sintiendo una pesadez en el cuerpo, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero era normal si consideraba que un día antes había estado en una batalla "En otras ocasiones le ha ido peor" –pensó- trato de incorporarse pero la Reina Nodoka, quien estaba a su lado cuidándola, le advirtió que ni lo intentara que debía guardar reposo hasta que su médico lo indicara. La joven sonrió recordando la presencia de su cuñado en palacio, ansiosa pregunto por Tofu, ahora que se sentía mejor se moría por verlo por hablar con él, preguntarle por Kasumi su padre, Nabiki y por su flamante marido el Príncipe Toma. La Reina le comento que debía estar aún descansado que había estaba en el salón conversando con Ranma hasta muy tarde. La joven Tendo se sintió angustiada tan solo de pensar que el príncipe y Tofu estuviesen juntos, si su cuñado se enteraba de su deshonor, de su debilidad ante el Príncipe, no quería ni pensarlo que vergüenza para su familia, más bien debía buscar la manera de aprovechar la presencia del Conde y marcharse de palacio con él ¡Sí, esa era una excelente idea! Debía convencer a su cuñado para que la sacara del palacio con cualquier escusa.

- Tía Nodoka- se que aún es temprano pero podría mandar llamar a mi cuñado, me gustaría saludarlo ahora que me siento mejor.

- Claro que si cariño, además aprovecho para que te envíen algo de comer ¿Te gustaría comer algo en especial?

- La verdad es que si tengo hambre…mmm me apetece algo de sopa o fruta...

- Si, una rica sopa de miso te caería de maravilla, yo misma la preparare además te traeré una ensalada de frutas y veras como te sientes mucho mejor.- La Reina salió de la recamara diciendo lo último sin darle oportunidad a la joven General de decir nada, lo cierto es que la Reina era un excelente cocinera y pensó que por una vez era bueno dejarse consentir.

Minutos después de salir Nodoka alguien llamo a la habitación, Akane sonrió enormemente al pensar que era su cuñado, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que era Ranma, la joven no pudo ocultar su perturbación y el joven cínicamente le pregunto cuál era el motivo de su nerviosismo; Ella guardo silencio, los recuerdos de la noche que paso con él previa a la batalla realmente la alteraban, deseaba preguntarle sus intenciones, preguntarle el porqué la acosaba todo el tiempo pero por desgracia le faltaba valor para enfrentarlo en ese terreno, ella no sabía nada de hombres y de relaciones. Se reprendió así misma por su cobardía y decidió encararlo pero al momento de darle la cara se detuvo, sintió temor, Ranma tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada, un brillo que no sabía cómo interpretar. Él estaba parado frente a ella soberbio e imponente mirándola fríamente. Ella trato de hablar pero apenas movió sus labios él le quito la palabra:

- He venido a ver como seguías pero me doy cuenta que tu capacidad de recuperación es excepcional.

- Ranma yo…

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué? ¿qué es lo que te cuesta tanto decir? Mmm ya veo… seguro estás haciendo tiempo para idear una excusa cierto…eres astuta lo reconozco, pero no tanto como crees sabes ¡creías que nunca me enteraría!

- De qué demonios estás hablando yo…

- De esto estoy hablando- el príncipe le aventó un trozo de papel a la cara.

Akane no necesito leer el contenido de esa carta para saber de qué se trataba, era la nota que había dejado en su cama, la noche de su frustrada huida, momentos antes de la batalla con Taro. "maldita sea"- pensó- el Príncipe se había enterado. Decidió que era momento de encararlo "Después de todo ya no tenía nada que perder"

- Ranma lo que paso la otra noche fue un error, no debió pasar y no sucederá de nuevo; por eso decidí marcharme, no es correcto que siga aquí.

El Príncipe rio a carcajadas y lentamente se acerco a ella, Akane trato de huir pero él fue más rápido logrando atraparla y sentarla de nuevo en la cama, mientras la sujetaba con un brazo tomo con el otro su cara obligándola a mirarlo al tiempo que le decía rozando su boca..

- Que ilusa eres mi querida prima, que inocente princesita…acaso crees en verdad que puedes huir de mi ¡dime!

- No puedes retenerme a la fuerza yo soy libre de irme cuando lo desee.

- Ah sí ¿Y a donde iras? A la mansión de los Tendo

- ¡Me iré lejos donde no tenga que volver a verte!

- ¡Te aseguro que no hay lugar en este mundo donde puedas esconderte de mí!

- No puedes obligarme a quedarme y lo sabes

- ¡Te juro harás lo que yo desee te guste o no!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –grito Akane desesperada-

- ¡A ti! –contesto Ranma jalándola hacia él y besándola con pasión- ¡Quiero que seas mía! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! – decía entre besos –

- ¡No! Nunca seré tuya – suéltame- suplicaba Akane aunque sabía que eran vanas sus plegarias-

- Yo siempre tengo lo que quiero Akane ¡Siempre!- contesto tajante el Príncipe.

Un ruido en la puerta alerto a Ranma quien inmediatamente se separo de la chica parándose a un lado de la cama. Akane se tenso al máximo pensando que era la Reina que volvía con su desayuno pero sintió un gran alivio al ver que era su cuñado; se sintió segura con la presencia de Tofu.

El doctor se percato del estado alterado de su cuñada, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la presencia de Ranma en la habitación era la causa de la tensión de Akane. "Tal vez sus sospechas de que entre el Príncipe y su cuñada ocurría algo no eran tan erradas" – pensó-. Aunque no alcanzaba a dilucidar del todo lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos dos, consideró la hipótesis de que Ranma no trataba como correspondía a la joven. Dispuesto a averiguar qué pasaba fingió no darse cuenta de la situación tan tensa y obligo al joven heredero a acercarse y comenzó a charlar amenamente con ambos.

* * *

Ranma había decido permanecer en la habitación para vigilar de cerca a ese doctorcito, después de todo estaba seguro que ella no lo delataría, no sería tan tonta como ara exponerse a sí misma. Observo calladamente la escena, de cuando en cuando intervenía en la conversación y dejaba caer preguntas dentro de la conversación para obtener mayor información acerca de la chica. Noto, para su disgusto, la alegría que brotaba de la chica al estar cerca del Conde; vio como ella constantemente le sonreía abiertamente "¡se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía!" –Pensó- y por primera vez sintió algo que nunca había sentido y no sabía cómo describir, decepción tal vez, - se peguntó- un gran pesar le invadió al ver que tan bella sonrisa no era para él ¡Ella nunca sonreía para él! Movió su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente, no era tiempo de dejarse envolver con sensaciones estúpidas e inútiles, debía cuidar su orgullo, debía maquinar un plan para que su prima no hablara de "sus acercamientos con ella" y al mismo tiempo debía procurar que el Conde pensara que ella sentía algo por él, de esa manera cubriría todos sus frentes. La voz del Conde preguntándole discretamente el motivo de su presencia en la habitación lo saco de su introspección, Ranma aprovecho el momento para echar andar su astuto plan; sonrió confiadamente y se sentó en la cama al lado de su prima, ella se ruborizo enormemente y el sonrió para sus adentros pues su plan estaba dando resultado. El Príncipe miro a su prima fijamente a los ojos y luego dirigió su vista hacia sus labios carnosos y apetitosos, ella temía que su primo hiciera una de sus locuras, sin embargo, el tomo su mano y dándole un beso en esta se despidió diciendo:

- Yo solo pase a ver como había dormido mi querida prima y dirigiéndose a ella agrego: Akane me alegra verte mejor estaba tan preocupado, temí tanto por ti.

- Ranma…- dijo en un suspiro Akane mirándolo totalmente desconcertada-

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso no crees que me preocupo por ti?

- No, no eso es solo que…- la chica realmente no sabía que decir-

- Akane yo te debo una disculpa la noche previa a la batalla bebí demasiado y fui realmente imprudente, realmente no medí mis acciones...

Akane palideció pensando lo peor ¡que pretendía Ranma! Ofenderla, humillarla delante de su cuñado, creía que enloquecería si seguía así. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa Tofu hablo:

- ¿De qué imprudencia habla Príncipe? ¿Y porque se tiene que disculpar con mi cuñada?- interrumpió el Galeno ante semejante escena y confesión

- ¡Tofu! No es lo que piensas - intervino Akane angustiada -

- No, princesa no es necesario que me justifiques ante el Conde – interrumpió Ranma a su prima- yo mismo le puedo aclarar la situación

Akane vio con terror a su primo y él ignorando la mirada de súplica de de la chica se dirigió al Conde diciendo:

- Conde, supongo que sabrá que mi amado pueblo organizo una seria de eventos para agasajarme la noche previa a la batalla, pues bien, tras un exquisito banquete con delicias de la localidad, los aldeanos continuaron los festejos con representaciones teatrales y danzas ejecutadas por hermosas bailarinas- dijo lo anterior mirando fijamente a la joven general- . Como se imaginara- continuo relatando el joven soberano- los aldeanos hicieron todo lo posible por agradarme sirviéndome exquisitos vinos fruto de sus propias cosechas y la mejor y peor parte fue ese vino de arroz "Sake creo que le llaman" delicioso pero realmente fuerte debo decir, debería probarlo Tofu los aldeanos realmente se han especializado en esa producción vinícola

- Sí, he oído hablar del Sake de sus tierras Príncipe, pero sigo sin entender- dijo un poco exasperado el Conde-

- Bien, lo que pasó fue que no tuve corazón para despreciar a mi gente y bebí más de lo que debería hasta altas horas de la noche, por desgracia cuando me avisaron del peligro que corríamos con Taro, yo no estaba en condiciones de pelear, tuve que sumergirme en agua helada para despejar mi mente y poder salir a pelear, me temo que no estaba al 100% durante la batalla y me siento culpable por eso, si yo hubiese estado en mejores condiciones nada le hubiese pasado a mi prima se lo aseguro.

- Pero Ranma tu no podrías saber que esto pasaría – interrumpió Akane casi sin pensar lo que decía-

- Eso no me justifica Akane ¡Mi deber es estar preparado ante cualquier eventualidad!

- Príncipe no debe ser tan duro consigo mismo- hablo el conde- como dice mi cuñada esto estaba fuera de su control

- Además- intervino a Akane- aún así vi como acabaste tu solo con al menos 50 hombres incluyendo al propio Taro ¡Salvaste mi vida! si no fuera por ti Taro habría acabado conmigo. Yo soy la que debería disculparse era mi deber protegerte a ti, no al revés.

- No Akane en eso te equivocas la obligación de velar por este Reino es mía no tuya..."de dónde demonios salió eso" –pensó el príncipe mientras reía para sus adentros satisfecho con los resultados de su plan, el Conde lo miraba con satisfacción en su rostro y su prima estaba totalmente desconcertada.

Nodoka entro a la habitación acompañada de Yuca con la comida de Akane y lo primero que observo al entrar fue a su hijo sentando en la cama al lado de su prima. La Reina pensó que eso no era del todo propio y le preocupo lo que el Conde pensaría sobre esa situación. Discretamente reprendió a su hijo y Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación. La Reina acerco la comida a la joven y Yuca entro para prepararle el baño. Mientras Akane desayunaba, Nodoka disculpo a su hijo y su comportamiento con el Conde. Tofu miro seriamente a la Reina y educadamente le dijo que realmente admiraba la sencillez del príncipe puesto que escucho claramente como su cuñada y el joven Saotome se tuteaban como iguales sin ningún protocolo entre ambo, dejando a las mujeres algo atónitas por el comentario. El Conde se despidió de Akane diciéndole que la vería en la cena puesto que le había prometido al Rey acompañarlo en una visita oficial con los concejales del Reino.

* * *

Después de desayunar y cumplir con sus obligaciones Ranma salió acompañado de Mousse a recorrer sus tierras, en realidad, la intención del soberano era alejarse de palacio para poder hablar con su amigo con plena libertad. Le conto al joven Chino con lujo de detalles como conoció a Akane, como le arrebato su daga y lo que esta arma significaba, también de lo que paso entre ellos antes de la batalla y que había descubierto las intenciones de su prima de desertar del ejército y huir de palacio.

Mousse al igual que Ranma creyó conveniente evitar que la joven hablara con su cuñado, a lo cual el Príncipe le conto su plan de hacer creer a Tofu que había alguna "especie de relación" entre ellos.

- ¡Realmente me asustas Ranma, en ocasiones llegas a ser maquiavélico"

- No seas exagerado amigo mío, además quien dice que no quiero tener algo "especial" con mi prima jajaja

- Lo único que quieres es llevártela a la cama ¡No lo niegues!

- No lo niego, de hecho te confirmo que me muero por hacerla mía ¡No tienes idea de cuánto deseo a esa mujer! Y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla.

- Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo de iniciar una guerra con la familia Tendo con tal de cumplir con tu capricho.

- ¡Demonios Mousse! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan escrupuloso? Ni siquiera con Xiang-pu tuviste pudor alguno.

- Eso fue diferente, ella no hizo más que humillarme, no puedes compararla con Akane puesto que ella no te ha hecho nada. Pero en fin, yo no soy tu conciencia ni me importa que te pudras en el infierno jajaja, más bien dime ¿Como planeas llevar a cabo tu cometido? si tu querida General nunca está sola, siempre esta Yuca o tu madre revoloteando a su alrededor.

- Para eso necesito tu ayuda Mousse, necesito deshacerme de Tofu y mantener alejada a Yuca y a mi madre, del resto me encargo yo.

- Te puedo adelantar que tu padre y Tofu no estarán en palacio hasta la hora de la cena y de la Reina y Yuca puedo hacerme cargo distrayéndolas toda la tarde, tú sabrás si aprovechas bien tú tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con complicidad y retomaron su camino de vuelta al palacio Real.

* * *

Akane sin sospechar lo que se confabulaba a su alrededor, se escapo de los excesivos cuidados de su cuñado y su tía. Estaba sentada en el rincón más alejado de los jardines privados de la Reina; la verdad era, que no se sentía cómoda recibiendo tantos cuidados y atenciones pero sobre todo se sentía molesta ¡si, molesta consigo misma! ya que era la única responsable de su situación ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ponerle un alto a su primo? ¿Por qué se dejaba doblegar? ¿Por qué ese maldito lograba que su razón se nublara? y no ayudaba en nada el comportamiento tan errático del Príncipe, no es que le importara, pero en verdad no lo entendía, primero la seguía, luego la maltrataba y la humillaba para después acosarla hasta casi hacerla suya y sin pudor alguno le dice en su cara que eso era lo único que quería ¡hacerla suya! Sin proponérselo un calor recorrió su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza pensando que el Príncipe no estaba en sus cabales y si ella continuaba ahí terminaría igual de loca que él. Después de minutos con la mente en blanco consideró que ya era hora de regresar antes de que todos enloquecieran debido a su ausencia.

* * *

Ranma llego al palacio determinado a cumplir su deseo. Busco a su prima pero no la encontró en las habitaciones, Yuca negó saber donde estaba, sabía que la mujer mentía pero ajustaría cuentas con ella más tarde; por fortuna no le costó nada sacarle la información a Ukyo bastaron un par de halagos y una sonrisa "las mujeres como esas eran tan predecibles"-pensó- sin problema llego hasta el lugar donde estaba Akane cuidándose de que nadie lo siguiera y confiado de que Mousse haría su parte distrayendo a su madre y a la criada. Llego al sitio justo cuando Akane trataba de levantarse de la banca para retirarse del lugar, el príncipe salto un par de arbustos y cayo detrás de ella, con un rápido movimiento se sentó en la banca y tomo a la joven por las caderas obligándola a sentarse encima de él, sintió como ella trataba de zafarse y la sujeto aún más mientras le decía al oído

– No, no huiras mi querida princesita tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

* * *

Akane al tratar de incorporarse de la banca sintió un ráfaga de viento y una energía fluir hacia ella, era él, lo sabia estaba aprendiendo a sentir su presencia y su energía. Antes de poder alejarse sintió como la tomaba por las caderas y la regresaba a su posición anterior, pero esta vez quedo sentada sobre él no sobre la banca. Trato de pararse de nuevo pero él la sujeto con fuerza y le dijo al oído que no huiría. Sabía que sus palabras arrastraban doble sentido sabía que el príncipe hablaba del juramento que le había hecho esa mañana de no dejarla ir.

* * *

La Reina estaba en el salón principal bebiendo te cuando Mousse llego y sentó a acompañarla, le pidió a Yuca buscar a Ukyo y le dio una serie de indicaciones que según el Príncipe debería de hacerle saber a la joven teniente. Yuca inocentemente acato las órdenes del Príncipe Chino un poco preocupada pues esos deberes le llevarían gran parte de la tarde y dejaría sola a su señora. Mousse justifico al Príncipe con su madre diciendo que el joven se había quedado en la armería revisando el estado de las armas después de la batalla y que posteriormente pasaría a visitar a los heridos, pero que estaría con ellos para la cena. Nodoka asintió sonriente sin sospechar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría en los jardines privados de palacio.

* * *

Ranma besaba con pasión a su prima mientras esta le suplicaba que parara.

- Por favor suéltame esto no es correcto- decía la joven tratando de evitar que el joven continuara con su tarea-

Pero Ranma en respuesta obligo a la chica a girar su cabeza para besarla con más fuerza, ella una vez más trato de resistirse pero el profundizo el beso, a ella comenzó a dolerle el cuello y se quejo pidiéndole al chico que parara que la estaba lastimando.

Ranma termino el beso pero no estaba a dispuesto a terminar con el encuentro así que decidió cambiar de posición poniéndose de pie. Akane inocentemente imito su acción creyendo que el chico la dejaría marchar, pero por el contrario, Ranma tomo en brazos a la chica sentándose en la orilla de la banca y a ella la coloco a ahorcajadas encima de él, ella se asusto al sentirse tan cerca de él, sintió rozar su parte más intima con la de él, miro el rostro del Príncipe frente al suyo y sus labios a escasos centímetros de su boca, sentía su calor y su olor, el olor de Ranma a maderas frescas y exóticas la embriagaban, nunca se había sentido así.

El la tomo por las caderas y la acerco aún más a su pelvis, ambos gimieron ante tal contacto y se besaron perdiendo toda noción de espacio y tiempo, las caricias de Ranma eran intensas y sin pudor alguno, ella se dejaba llevar sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, no pensaba, todo era tan solo un instinto animal. Ranma aparto la ropa de la joven para tocar libremente sus pechos y subió su vestido hasta sus caderas dejando libre y a su disposición su intimidad. Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento el Príncipe se había quitado la camisa y abrió sus pantalones hasta que el joven intensifico a tal grado sus besos y caricias que casi jadeando le dijo que no resistía más y la elevo ligeramente para tomar su miembro erecto y acomodarlo en su vagina. Comenzó lentamente a penetrarla, pero ella al sentir una ligera opresión y dolor se tenso y no dejaba que Ranma avanzara más, el chico hizo acopio de toda su resistencia física para dominar sus impulsos y evitar lastimarla, estaba claro que ella era virgen, pero ya con buena parte de su miembro dentro de ella no estaba dispuesto a ceder en ese momento, levanto su rostro para besarla y mientras ella se enfocaba en el beso el movía ligeramente su pelvis para excitarla más, cuando sintió que la joven se relajaba de nuevo de un solo movimiento se introdujo totalmente en ella. Akane reprimió un gemido de dolor y Ranma libero un grito de excitación "dios era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado" y poco a poco comenzaron a moverse sincronizadamente, Akane se dejo llevar por sus instintos salvajes y respondió con tal intensidad que dejo a Ranma asombrado y extasiado a más no poder. Ella por primera vez experimento lo que era un orgasmo y su cuerpo lo manifestó y lo disfruto al máximo. El príncipe luchaba por controlarse quería disfrutarla por mucho más tiempo el momento pero su cuerpo ganaba la batalla llevándolo hasta el clímax para posteriormente culminar dentro de ella.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, Ranma aún sin salir de ella soltó a la y se dejo caer de espaldas en la banca tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella aún sentada sobre él, sentía las piernas dormidas y comenzaban a acalambrarse así que hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y separarse de Ranma, trato de hacerlo rápido pero sintió un tirón proveniente de su pierna herida. Ranma de inmediato se sentó y la abrazo ayudándola a moverse a un lado de él.

- Hazlo despacio sino te vas a lastimar –dijo el chico mientras la sentaba a su lado

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, durante los cuales la joven se atrevió a mirar indirectamente al príncipe, él mostraba su pecho desnudo y su perfecto abdomen, estaba sudado y respiraba aceleradamente, bajo un poco más la mirada y vio que en él pantalón del joven había rastros de sangre; se miro así misma alarmada y vio su vestido manchado de rojo, por un momento se asusto, ella se había criado entre hombres, caballos y armas nunca nadie, ni siquiera su tía le habían hablado de sexo. Pero a pesar de eso, en ese momento muchas conversaciones que escucho de sus amigas y de los soldados tomaron sentido en su cabeza.

Ranma luchaba por detener su corazón que se negaba a dejar de palpitar fuertemente, parecía no lograr que su respiración y su corazón trabajaran al mismo ritmo. En medio de su estado observo como la joven acomodaba su vestido y percibió como ella se asusto al ver su sangre, se incorporo para abrazarla y besando su mejilla y su frente le explico que el sangrado era normal la primera vez. Ella no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima rodara por su mejilla, no sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir. Él tampoco supo cómo proceder, había logrado su cometido y el placer que había sentido era muy superior a todas sus experiencias anteriores pero también por primera vez sintió culpa. Sin saber que hacer se paro rápidamente y tomo su camisa, se la coloco y sin voltear a verla le dijo:

- Debemos irnos antes que noten nuestra ausencia, no querrás que alguien se entere de esto ¿cierto?

Ella paró de llorar y comprendió todo ¡el muy maldito ya había conseguido lo que quería y ahora seguro vería la manera de deshacerse de ella! ¡como se atrevía a tratarla así!

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás, el trato de detenerla y de explicar sus palabras pero ella se soltó y con odio en la voz le dijo:

- Yo puedo caminar sola y no te preocupes por mí primero muerta antes que alguien sepa acerca de esto. Tan solo tengo una condición antes de desaparecer de tu vida para siempre: regrésame mi daga.

- No, la daga es mía al igual que tu y yo seré quien decida si te vas o te quedas - contesto altanero-

Akane trato de abofetearlo con rabia pero el paro su golpe diciéndole:

- La daga es mía por derecho ya que salve tu vida en la batalla de Taro y no hace falta recordarte que te acabas de entregar a mi voluntariamente yo no te obligue a nada y lo sabes.

La joven no pudo hacer nada más que contener su rabia y sus lágrimas, dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar decidida a marcharse de ese maldito lugar.

Ranma la vio alejarse y algo en sus adentros le gritaba que eso no estaba bien que fuera tras ella o se arrepentiría, pero no sabía cómo actuar, nunca había estado con una mujer como ella, todas las demás eran mujeres que…ni siquiera podría compararlas con ella... por primera vez sintió que ni siquiera él estaba a la altura de ella.

* * *

Akane se dirigió hacia su habitación por un pasadizo para que nadie la viese, una vez en su habitación se quito la ropa, se coloco una yucata y mando a hablar a Yuca. Al entrar la joven mucama Akane le ordenó histérica que le preparara el baño y que se deshiciera de la ropa manchada de sangre, la mucama enmudeció de la impresión y miro a la joven General y sin tapujos le pregunto:

- Mi señora pero ¿Quién fue? Ryoga no se habrá atrevido a…

- ¡Por todos los dioses Yuca! Sabes que Ryoga no haría algo así –dijo Akane entre sollozos y lagrimas

Yuca sabía que era verdad ningún hombre en palacio se atrevería a mirarla siquiera nadie estaba a la altura de su señora, nadie excepto… ¡Señora! –Exclamo Yuca - ¿Acaso fue el Príncipe? –soltó lo último con un grito ahogado –

Akane solo asintió y entro a la bañara tenía que limpiar su cuerpo, era una verdadera lástima que su honor y su alma quedarían manchadas para siempre.

- Empaca mis pertenencias y mis joyas, esta noche me iré ya no hay lugar para mí en este lugar. Cuando te deshagas de esa ropa avísale a mi cuñado que venga pero cuida que no se enteren los Reyes y mucho menos el Príncipe. ¡Está claro Yuca!

- Si mi señora.

* * *

Mousse entro a la habitación del Príncipe y encontró a Ranma bebiendo directamente de una botella de sake, no se atrevió a preguntar nada temiendo las reacciones extremas de su amigo, pero lo conocía bien y casi podría adivinar que el príncipe se había salido con la suya. Pero como sospechaba también, esa situación sobrepasaba a Ranma, la joven Tendo era mucha mujer para su amigo. Se sirvió un trago de sake y con un ademan de brindis hacia su amigo bebió lentamente pensando que "casi" se sentía feliz de saber lo que el gran príncipe Saotome iba a sufrir. Y pensó "casi" porque a pesar de que su amigo lo traiciono con Xiang-pu su ex prometida, no le guardaba rencor de hecho le hizo un favor al dejar claro que ella no era una mujer digna; aún así, sabía que alguien algún día haría pagar al Príncipe por su arrogancia y soberbia más nunca creyó que sería de esa forma. ¡Ranma Saotome enamorado de la única mujer que no podría ser suya! Porque según lo que escucho esa misma tarde: si Akane dejaba el ejército y volvía a la mansión de los Tendo con su familia, el joven heredero de Ryugenzawa podría reclamarla como su prometida debido a un acuerdo familiar. A ese probable acuerdo matrimonial le seguían una larga lista candidatos a prometidos de la joven Tendo, lista en la cual Ranma no figuraba. No, pensándolo mejor, no sentía felicidad por lo que le esperaba a su amigo, de hecho sentía pena por él. El en carne propia sabía lo que era sufrir por amar y no ser correspondido.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Empezará a pagar Ranma por sus actos? ¡¡Ustedes que opinan!! Espero disculpen mi tardanza y haya valido la pena esta capitulo. Besos y gracias a todas (os) por sus mensajes y comentarios de los capitulo anteriores. Prometo ponerme en forma a contestar cada uno de ellos, pero ahora no me dio tiempo, ya estaba desesperada por subir este capítulo y no tardarme más en publicar. Espero sus reviews. Su amiga:

Bonnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Corazón Perverso**

_Mousse entro a la habitación del Príncipe y encontró a Ranma bebiendo directamente de una botella de sake, no se atrevió a preguntar nada temiendo las reacciones extremas de su amigo, pero lo conocía bien y casi podría adivinar que el príncipe se había salido con la suya. Pero como sospechaba también, esa situación sobrepasaba a Ranma, la joven Tendo era mucha mujer para su amigo. Se sirvió un trago de sake y con un ademan de brindis hacia su amigo bebió lentamente pensando que "casi" se sentía feliz de saber lo que el gran príncipe Saotome iba a sufrir. Y pensó "casi" porque a pesar de que su amigo lo traicionó con Xiang-pu, su ex prometida, no le guardaba rencor, de hecho, le hizo un favor al dejar claro que ella no era una mujer digna. Aún así, sabía que alguien algún día haría pagar al Príncipe por su arrogancia y soberbia más nunca creyó que sería de esa forma. ¡Ranma Saotome enamorado de la única mujer que no podría ser suya! Porque según lo que escucho esa misma tarde: Sí Akane dejaba el ejército y volvía a la mansión de los Tendo con su familia, el joven heredero de Ryugenzawa podría reclamarla como su prometida debido a un acuerdo familiar. A ese probable acuerdo matrimonial le seguían una larga lista candidatos a prometidos de la joven Tendo, lista en la cual Ranma no figuraba. No, pensándolo mejor, no sentía felicidad por lo que le esperaba a su amigo, de hecho sentía pena por él. En carne propia sabía lo que era sufrir por amar y no ser correspondido. _El llamado a la puerta del príncipe anunciando la cena lo saco de su enajenamiento, sin decir palabra se puso de pie y se dirigió al comedor seguido de su amigo Mousse.

-o-

Yuca aguardaba detrás de las caballerizas una vez que se aseguró de que nadie había por los alrededores le hizo una señal al jinete que aguardaba dentro y éste salió y a todo galope sin mirar atrás. La joven mucama se dispuso entonces, a seguir el plan que había fraguado con su ama al pie de la letra.

-o-

En el comedor estaban reunidos los Reyes, el Conde Tofu Ono, Mousse y el Príncipe Saotome. Se preguntaban por la ausencia de Akane, en ese momento Yuca apareció en el comedor disculpando a su señora diciendo que se había retirado a dormir temprano pues se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza. El Conde, quién era cómplice de su cuñada, respaldo la versión de la mucama diciendo que él mismo le había dado a beber una infusión para que pudiese dormir tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, Akane estaba aguardado en su recamara rogando a todos los dioses que el plan de Tofu funcionará.

-Flashback-

Akane lloraba de desesperación y vergüenza, deseaba huir lo antes posible pero el Conde, quién sin comprender del todo la situación de la chica, la persuadió de esperar solo una noche más, si todo salía como lo había previsto podría dejar el palacio con la frente en alto y ni los reyes ni el príncipe podría decir nada. El se ocuparía de los detalles, ella solo debía esperar pacientemente, con suerte al amanecer estarían los dos viajando rumbo a casa.

-Fin Flashback-

La cena transcurrió con aparente calma, a Mousse y Ranma les pareció normal la negativa de la joven de acompañarlos a cenar, de hecho, eso hizo crecer aún más el ego de los jóvenes quienes pensaban que una víctima más había caído en sus redes. Los Reyes intuyeron que el malestar de Akane se debía a las secuelas de su la reciente batalla. El Conde durante el transcurso de la cena manifestó que regresaría pronto, puesto que su esposa esperaba a su primer hijo, además de preocuparle que el viejo Soun últimamente hubiera sufrido altibajos en su salud. Esa aseveración alarmo a todos, pero Tofu refirió que confiaba en que la fortaleza del patriarca de los Tendo le sacaría adelante- y agregó- que al llevarle noticias de su hija consentida seguro le reanimaría el ánimo. La cena termino y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Horas más tarde Ranma daba vueltas en su cuarto como león enjaulado, quería salir de ahí, se sentía asfixiado, en realidad lo que deseaba era ir a la habitación de Akane meterse en sus sabanas y hacerle de nuevo el amor hasta desfallecer. "¡Maldición! ¡Se suponía que ya no debía pensar en ella! Siempre que lograba su objetivo con las mujeres podía olvidarlas fácilmente y seguir su camino" "¡¿Por qué ella se negaba a salir de su cabeza?" bien- río irónicamente- tal vez con ésta mujer necesite una dosis extra de placer para saciarse completamente-pensó-. Salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia las bodegas del palacio, cogió una botella de sake y subió de nuevo a su habitación al menos esa noche se embriagaría y dormiría, ya habría tiempo para planear sus futuros encuentros íntimos con su prima.

-o-

Entrada la madrugada el portón de palacio principal fue golpeado abruptamente, los guardias nocturnos se hicieron presentes y les fue entregada una misiva urgente: El patriarca de los Tendo estaba gravemente enfermo y la familia rogaba por la presencia de Akane y del Conde Ono Tofu.

-o-

Akane con lágrimas en los ojos entrego la misiva a los reyes al tiempo que solicitaba su dimisión del ejército para ir a cuidar a su padre enfermo. Los Reyes recibieron la carta y sin sospechar nada, autorización en nombre de Ranma la partida de su sobrina y del Conde Tofu.

El Rey estaba furioso, su hijo era realmente un inconsciente, cuando le mando hablar para que tomara una decisión con respecto la dimisión de Akane, los guardias dijeron que les había sido imposible despertarlo, ahora entendía porque, estaba tan ebrio que se había quedado dormido sobre la cama aún con su ropa puesta. Definitivamente no lamentaba su decisión, hizo bien en dejar ir a Akane. Con amargura pensó que había sido un idiota al pensar que podría lograr un matrimonio entre el príncipe y su sobrina, no, ella no se merecía a alguien como su hijo y por primera vez envidio realmente a su primo segundo "Ojala Akane hubiese sido su hija" salió de la habitación del príncipe determinado a darle una lección a su primogénito.

-o-

Cerca del medio día Akane llegó a la mansión Tendo, su corazón se sintió rebosante como si respirará un aire nuevo y puro, por primera vez desde hacía mucho se sintió tiempo llena de energía, como si fuera una chiquilla. El solo pisar su tierra la hizo inmensamente feliz y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Bajo de carruaje y corrió hacia la casa principal en donde la esperaba su familia en pleno y detrás de ellos el patriarca Soun quien a leguas se miraba que gozaba de una excelente salud. Por un segundo se sintió mal por tramar semejante engaño para salir del palacio de los Saotome, pero el plan bien había valido la pena ¡Ella era libre, libre! Lo que resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche la mansión de los Tendo se vistió de fiesta por la llegada de la hija menor.

-o-

En cambio en el palacio real el día había sido un verdadero infierno, durante el desayuno Ranma asumió que Akane aún se negaba a darle la cara por lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero la ausencia de sus padres sí que era una novedad, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo que realmente sucedía. Sin embargo, al salir a los patios de entrenamiento se molesto al ver al Coronel Hibiki dirigiendo las maniobras del ejército. La teniente Kounji se acerco al príncipe y este sin mirarla la increpo preguntando por la General Tendo, ella sintió temor, la mirada del fuego del príncipe era realmente atemorizante, se limito a decir que los Reyes habían girado la instrucción de que el Coronel asumiera el lugar de la general sin dar mayores explicaciones. Ranma fue entonces consciente de que algo no andaba bien, en lugar de ir a buscar a sus padres fue directo a la habitación de Akane para descubrir tal y como sospechaba que estaba vacía.

Después de eso fue directo a buscar a Yuca al verla salir de una de las habitaciones se abalanzó sobre ella, el príncipe le exigía a gritos que le dijera dónde estaba Akane, la mujer realmente asustada no podía emitir palaba. Daisuke interrumpió al príncipe antes de que la pobre mujer muriera del susto y le dijo firmemente que sus padres le mandaban llamar. Ranma miro fijamente a la mucama y le advirtió que aun no terminaba con ella. Daisuke se interpuso entre ellos y recalco al príncipe que era urgente que acudiera ante sus padres. Ranma entendió que su guardia estaba defendiendo a la mujer, ese dato tal vez le sirva en un futuro –pensó-. Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha hacia la habitación de sus padres seguido de Daisuke quien lo seguía con un gesto adusto en su rostro. El príncipe dijo secamente antes de entrar a las habitaciones reales: Quita esa cara hombre ¡jamás golpearía a una mujer! Por mucho que se lo merezca. Esa aseveración no hizo muy feliz a Daisuke, era obvio que el príncipe acusaba a Yuca aún sin saber que pasaba, no quería pensar que sucedería cuando recibiera la noticia de que la general Tendo se había marchado en la madrugada, el príncipe no golpeaba a mujeres pero nada impediría que rodará su cabeza por dejar marchar a Akane sin advertirle antes a él.

¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DICEN? ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE PERMITIERON QUE AKANE SE MARCHARA? –Sí, soy hombre muerto- dijo para sí Daisuke al escuchar los gritos del príncipe.

¡Ranma! Contrólate- exigió el Rey- entiende que era una situación de vida o muerte, no podemos retener a Akane ella es libre de marchase si así lo decidía. Estamos obligados a respetar el acuerdo que hice con su padre.

¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando viejo?

Soun Tendo y yo acordamos que cuando Akane cumpliera los 21 años ella tendría la oportunidad de replantearse si deseaba seguir en el ejército o volver a su casa, honestamente creí que Akane no dimitiría, pero la enfermedad de su padre es algo que nunca había contemplado, eso debió afectarla mucho- reflexiono el Genma-o le afecto más de lo que pensábamos la muerte de Taro, esos chicos prácticamente crecieron juntos y en realidad creo que nunca sabremos que esconde el corazón de Akane- dijo lo anterior con toda intención de torturar al príncipe.

Ranma estaba a punto de enloquecer, mientras más escuchaba a sus padres más irracional le parecía todo, no había nadie más en el corazón de Akane, no podía haber nadie, no debía… y que era eso de que ella tenía la opción de dimitir…"¡Maldición!" –ante ese pensamiento volvió a encarar a sus padres y con furia les reclamo:

Hay alguna otra maldita cosa que no sepa ¡COMO PRETENDEN QUE GOBIERNE ESTE REINO SI NO ME INFORMAN DE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA¡

¡Tranquilízate hijo! - intervino Nodoka- que más te da que Akane esté o no en el ejercito, ¡Acaso no estás tú para hacerte cargo!

Pero si eran ustedes los que se desvivían en alagar a esa mujer, no eran ustedes quienes tenían fe ciega en ella, tanto confiaban que le delegaron toda la responsabilidad del ejército y ahora me dicen que es alguien fácilmente prescindible.

Ante tal aseveración los Reyes callaron, empezaron a comprender que se habían precipitado al tomar la decisión de permitir que Akane se marchara. Pero no iban a aceptarlo ante el soberbio de su hijo

No dicen nada- continuo hablando el príncipe- acaso les tengo que recordar que esa mujer es la que manejaba al ejército con la palma de su mano. ¡Quien les garantiza que la mitad de la tropa no va a desertar por seguir a su líder! A mi apenas me conocen padre, en ti solo ven una figura de ornato ¡Ella controlaba todo! ¡Ella tenía todo el poder! Más aún, ella es la única, además de mi, que conoce la técnica de combate libre ¡QUIEN LES ASEGURA QUE NO PODRA USARLA EN NUESTRA CONTRA!

Akane se ganó con trabajo y honestidad su lugar en el ejército y obtuvo la lealtad de su gente siendo leal a este reino. ¡Akane nunca nos traicionaría! Por tanto, ahora te toca a ti como Príncipe Heredero demostrar que eres digno de ostentar el poder que heredaste-querido hijo- dijo con ironía el Rey.

Ranma miro con furia a su padre y sin decir una sola palabra le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida del salón. Pero antes de que se retirará su padre comento:

No soy tan estúpido como crees Ranma, no acepte la dimisión de Akane solo le di una licencia para visitar a su Padre. Ella está obligada a volver, pero dentro de seis meses cuando cumpla 21 años, no habrá nada que le impida quedarse en el ejército ni en este palacio si es que decide irse.

El príncipe se retiro del salón sin decir nada y fue directo a patio de entrenamiento en donde se dedico con vehemencia a descargar su furia, al final del día al pelotón le quedaba claro que el heredero era aun más fuerte y poderoso que la misma Akane, no era solo el hijo nacido en cuna de oro, realmente había sido entrenado para asumir el mando.

Por la noche nadie bajo a tomar la cena, se escuchaban rumores por todo el palacio de que el príncipe había derribado a 20 hombres en solo 5 movimientos y de que ningún hombre pudo derrotarlo, incluso Ryoga tuvo que rendirse, por que el joven heredero parecía poseído por demonios. Los padres de Ranma por una parte sentían cierta calma al escuchar esos cotilleos, era mucho mejor que empezaran a conocer al verdadero Ranma y a temerle si fuese necesario, pero por otro lado, no era tan bueno que conocieran del todo al autentico Príncipe, puesto que el poder letal del joven en batalla aunado a su sangre fría podría ser una combinación que el pueblo bien podía repudiar en un soberano. Ciertamente como Rey y como Padre, se había asegurado de convertir a su hijo en un artista marcial en cuerpo y alma pero el resultado de tan bestial entrenamiento fue que su hijo término siendo un guerrero desalmado que no conocía la piedad.

Por otra parte tenía que reconocer que Ranma tenía razón, Akane no solo conocía todos los secretos tácticos de su ejército, ella los había diseñado. Además, conocía el reino mucho mejor que su hijo. Esa chica debía volver, no podrían relajarse y simplemente pensar que ella no los traicionaría, peor aún, no podrían garantizar que Soun no utilizaría a su hija para tratar de conquistar su reino y hacerse con el poder.

-o-

Nabiki observaba con añoranza a su joven hermana, se preguntaba en qué momento se había convertido la niña que vio partir en esa bella mujer. Kasumi no se esforzaba por ocultar su alegría, todos temían que su parto se adelantara por el estado de euforia de la hermana mayor, quien no paraba de dar órdenes e indicaciones para que arreglaran la habitación de la joven con las mejores vestiduras de cama y las más elegantes cortinas, todo tenía que ser nuevo, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Al mismo tiempo el resto de la familia reía, lloraba y brindaba por el regreso de la pequeña heredera.

Akane no podía discernir todo el cumulo de sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella, por un lado sentía alegría, por otro lado no paraba de llorar, al tiempo que sentía extraña en su propia casa, puesto que desde los 12 años no había vuelto a poner un pie en ella. Cuando al fin todos se retiraron a dormir, a la joven le embargo una sensación de desesperanza, a pesar de todo se sentía fracasada, se sentía manchada, deshonrada y por sobre todo se sentía cobarde, por primera vez en su vida se enfrento a una situación que la supero y que no pudo controlar y lo primero que hizo fue huir, huir coma la más infame de las cobardes. Se pregunto así misma que habría pasado si se hubiese quedado, humillación, deshonra, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar y ante tales pensamientos los sollozos oprimían su pecho con tal fuerza que sentía que vanos eran sus intentos por detener su llanto, este no podría ser silenciado y temía que todos en el castillo pudieran escuchar llanto.

La mediana de los Tendo desde la habitación que compartía con su esposo el príncipe Toma escuchaba el llanto de su hermana, y daba vueltas en su cama preguntándose si debía ir allá o debería esperar a que su hermanita se desahogara, su esposo que en silencio la acompañaba en su vigilia la abrazo con cariño y le dijo que esperara al siguiente día, tal vez la joven necesitaba ese momento a solas. Y al parecer toda la familia, incluido el patriarca, tomaron la misma decisión y acompañaron en silencio a la más joven de la familia.

Al siguiente día la familia comenzó a salir de sus habitaciones casi a la hora del almuerzo, Akane fue la última en bajar después de darse un largo baño, contrario a lo que se esperaba cuando logro dormir, lo hizo tan profundamente que cuando abrió los ojos sintió que era otra persona, el llanto había sido un purificador, en su alma ya no había tanto pesar y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera. Desde ese momento los días pasaron en absoluta calma, demasiada para una joven que durante los últimos 8 años había enfrentado arduas horas de entrenamiento, ejercicio y crudas batallas. Le costaba más de lo impensable adaptarse a ese nuevo cambio en donde no eras más el General Tendo sino la Señorita Tendo, la dama joven de la familia.

Una tarde, las hermanas paseaban por los parajes cercanos a la mansión de la familia, la intención de las caminatas vespertinas en gran medida eran para que Akane conociera mejor el lugar y se adaptará más rápidamente, dentro de poco tiempo tanto como Nabiki y Kasumi debían volver a sus respectivos hogares y Akane quedaría sola con su padre, así que debía conocer el movimiento de su hogar. Al poco rato Kasumi volvió a la casa a regañadientes y escoltada por su esposo que le recordaba que con el estado tan avanzado de gravidez no debía estar siendo tan imprudente.

Al quedarse solas Akane le confesó a su hermana que se sentía fuera de lugar, que echaba de menos su uniforme militar y su rutina diaria y que no encontraba en qué gastar su tiempo ahora que había vuelto a casa.

En divertirse –expreso Nabiki pícaramente

De que hablas hermana- inquirió Akane.

Sí, eso, divertirte, dedicar tus ratos de ocio a cultivar tu mente, tu alma y tu belleza.

Akane miraba a su hermana intrigada tratando de interpretar su expresión

Ay por dios Akane-tanto tiempo estuviste entre caballos y estiércol que no reconoces la belleza de ocio jajaja.

¡Serias tan amable de ser más explícita hermana!

¡A eso exactamente me refiero! Notaste la forma tan refinada en que me hablaste, tienes la esencia solo es cuestión de que vuelvas al principio,

Akane seguía viendo a su hermana con franca ironía, a lo que Nabiki volvió a insistir

vuelve a tu niñez hermana, describe que es lo que hacías en tu niñez.

Bueno al levantarme después de asearnos, desayunábamos para luego dirigíamos a la biblioteca donde recibíamos clases de: etiqueta, idiomas, literatura, manualidades, música, baile, etc. Por la tarde hacíamos ejercicio, montábamos a caballo y por la noche después de cenar escuchábamos música, visitábamos amistades, papa nos contaba sus aventuras de juventud.

Ahí tienes hermanita, vuelve a la biblioteca, lee un libro, has manualidades, has ejercicio, pasea a caballo, ve al pueblo a comprarte vestidos elegantes, adornos para tu cabellos, polvos para tu cara, maquíllate, arréglate, ve a los bailes, has amigas, conoce chicos, ¡enamórate! Tu vida no se ha acabado, de hecho mi pequeña Akane, tu vida apenas empieza… -después de esa pausa Nabiki grito entusiasmada- ¡Eso es! Es una gran día

¡Que pasa!- exclamo asustada Akane

Hagamos un baile hermanita, invitaremos a la gente más importante de los poblados cercanos y los reinos vecinos.

Y sin esperar a que Akane respondiera, Nabiki echo a correr hacia la mansión para poner en marcha su plan.

Fin del séptimo capítulo. Hola aquí estoy de vuelta dejando un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios. Saludos! Su amiga Bonnie.

P.D. Para las que tan amablemente se han tomado la molestia de escribirme pidiéndome que continúe, le agradezco su paciente y espero que este capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas.


End file.
